Bravely Ever After
by gallaghergirl09
Summary: Follow the everyday lives and adventures of the heroes of light after the events of Bravely Second (Tiz X Agnès, Yew X Magnolia, Edea X Ringabel) *T for occasional peril*
1. A Miraculous Wedding

"Oh, Edea," a tear came to Agnès's eye. "I'm so happy. I can't believe this day has finally come,"

"Only close to three years in the making," her best friend, on the floor straightening out the train of Agnès's dress, replied. "But, hey, better late than never, right?"

"Of course…" Agnès put a hand to her chest. "But it almost was never."

"I know," Edea stood and put a hand on her friend's shoulder. "But Tiz is fine, and you two are about to have your happily ever after!"

"Right," the blushing bride's smile returned. "Oh, I'm so excited, yet nervous at the same time,"

"Don't worry," Edea stifled a giggle. "You'll both do great. And I'll be right at your side. But, here, try this,"

"My bouquet?" Agnès raised an eyebrow, taking the arrangement from her maid of honor's hand.

"Yew says the flowers he added help with nerves," she explained.

"Magnolias- of course!"

"Speaking of," Edea began to walk towards the flap of the bridal tent. "I'd better check on the rest of the wedding party, and make sure Tiz stays out of here."

"Why?"

"Don't you know it's bad luck for the marriage if the groom sees the bride in her dress before the wedding?"

Agnès rolled her eyes. "I never took you for the superstitious type."

"Usually, I'm not," Edea agreed. "But, better safe than sorry, you know?" With that, she exited and took in the scene. Originally, Yew had suggested that the ceremony be held in the Sanctum in Gathelatio, but Agnès insisted on something simpler, so it was decided that the venue would be a field outside Norende. Edea had to admit that it fit the bride and groom's tastes: simple, yet beautiful. Among those milling about, bridesmaid Magnolia was flirting with groomsman Yew, and Sylvie, vestaling and flower girl, was shyly peeking at the activity from behind Florem's matriarch. Everything seemed in order, yet-

"Edea," a young boy approached her. "I keep telling you, I'm too old to be the ring bearer!"

"Come on, Egil," Edea encouraged. "It's for Tiz and Agnès,"

"I know," the junior captain sighed. "Can I at least loosen my collar? It's itching like crazy!"

"Well, I-" she was about to answer, when she was interrupted.

"Edea," Magnolia got her attention. "How's our bride coming along?"

"She's almost ready," Edea answered. "She just needs a minute."

"Same for Tiz," Yew chimed in. "He's liable to break skin the way he's wringing his wrists!"

"He's got nerves, too, huh? Oh, boy…"

"Everyone gets pre-wedding jitters," Magnolia assured. "But, once Agnès walks out, and the bride and groom's eyes meet, it's as smooth as gravy- or, so I hear."

"You're starting to talk like Yew," Edea giggled.

"Vraiment?" the moon native blinked. "Well, we have been spending a lot of time together…"

"I'd better see how everyone else is," Edea grinned. "See you two in a bit!" Now, if only the best man were able to make it… Suddenly, she saw a man about her age, long platinum blonde hair tied in the back with a blue bow. He made it! Quietly, she approached him.

"Are you here for the bride or groom?" she asked casually.

"Both," he turned and met the inquirer with a grin. "And yourself?"

"The same," Edea returned the smile, hugging him. "Oh, Ringabel, I'm so glad you could come."

"What man would deny his best friend's wish to be the best man at his wedding?" the Planeswarden asked. "I wouldn't miss this for the world."

"Glad to hear it," she took her father's gold watch out of the secret pocket of her dress. "It's time! Places, everyone! I'll get Agnès."

As Tiz took his place at the altar next to the matriarch, who would perform the ceremony, he watched anxiously as everyone took their places: Ringabel with Edea, Yew and Magnolia, Sylvie and Egil behind them. Somewhere beyond was Agnès, his bride, and he was desperately trying to catch even the slightest glimpse of her. At that moment, the string ensemble began the wedding march. It gave some ease to his nerves when his best man and groomsman took their places beside him. Soon, Egil had come down, and Sylvie began to walk, followed by Agnès.

She was a vision as ever he had seen her. Her hair was in a delicate bun, a braid crowning her veil. Her dress was inspired by her former vestal garb, evoking memories of the Sacred Flower Festival.

She's beautiful, he thought, inside and out. Absolutely perfect. I don't deserve her… yet she chose me. The two's eyes met, and they shared a slight, contented smile. Soon, she was before him and the matriarch.

"Dearly beloved," she began. "We are gathered here today to witness the union of Tiz Arrior and Agnès, formerly of the name Oblige. These two share a love that transcends boundaries, and dedicate themselves to each other before us, understanding the responsibilities and obligations of marriage.

"If there is anyone who would object to this union, let him speak now, or forever hold his peace," no one spoke. "Very well. I understand the bride and groom have written some words to share with each other. Tiz, would you begin?"

"Agnès," Tiz took a deep breath. "Since we met, you have been my light, my ray of hope. I've found joy in every moment I am with you. In my darkest hour, I know I can depend on you. No matter the obstacle, I will always return to your side and repay the kindness and devoting love you've shown me."

"My dearest Tiz," Agnès followed. "Miracle upon miracle has brought us together, but it is our love that keeps us together. You give me strength to carry on, even when the weight on my shoulders is too much to bear. While you are with me, I never have to be afraid of failure, but need only the courage to try. Life can throw anything our way, and I will face it with you."

"The rings please," the matriarch requested. After receiving them, she handed one to each Tiz and Agnès. "Repeat after me, 'I, Tiz Arrior,'"

"I, Tiz Arrior,"

"'With this ring, as a sign of my love and devotion'"

"With this ring, as a sign of my love and devotion," Tiz placed the delicate band.

"'Do take thee, Agnès, as my wedded wife,'"

"Do take thee. Agnès, as my wedded wife,"

"'For rich or for poor, in sickness and in health,'"

"For rich or for poor, in sickness and in health,"

"'Forsaking all others, 'til death do us part'"

"'Forsaking all others, 'til death do us part,"

Agnès did the same, and the matriarch continued. "By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Gently, Tiz lifted Agnès's veil, placing it behind her head, and drew her closer to him, pressing his lips on hers.

"May the crystals light your path and give you a bright future."

All in attendance stood, clapping as the couple walked to the reception tent to the exit march.

One first dance later, husband and wife joined the rest of the wedding party at their table for dinner.

"Felicitations, mes amis," Magnolia greeted.

"I couldn't be happier for you both," Ringabel chorused.

"Same here," Edea sniffed, wiping a tear from her eye. "Oh, gosh. I promised myself I wouldn't cry, but, I'm just so happy! There was a time I thought this day would never come, yet, here we are!"

"And how," Agnès wistfully gazed into Tiz's eyes, smiling as she kissed him.

"Ah, l'amour!" Magnolia sighed, resting her chin on her hands.

"All this emotion has racked up my appetite," Edea tried to deny her lingering tears. "Is food coming soon?"

The others laughed at the typical Edea behavior, and, sure enough, dinner came. After the meal and some more dances, Agnès gathered the ladies around to throw her bouquet, the recipient of which was none other than a red-faced Magnolia. The happy couple then left for their house under a shower of rice.

Once they had arrived, Agnès found herself swept off her feet to be carried across the threshold, laughing the entire way.

"I still can't believe it," Tiz brushed some hair out of his wife's face. "We're married. You're my wife."

"We're married," Agnès chorused, pecking Tiz on the cheek. "We're together, like we always planned."

"To think this might not have happened," Tiz tentatively place a hand on his heart. "I love you. I never want to lose you again."

"I love you, too," the two again kissed, as if any kiss they shared might be their last. "You'll never lose me. We share a heart. Nothing can change that."

"Nothing."


	2. A Father's Worry

One night, several months later, Agnès awoke sick to her stomach. With a moan and a deep breath, she got out of bed, stirring Tiz.

"Agnès?" he groggily asked. "Is something wrong?"

"I just need some water," she replied. "Sorry to wake you. Go on back to sleep." Almost instantly, Tiz turned over and was sawing logs.

After a drink, Agnès's nausea passed, and she went back to bed, assuming it had been something she had eaten that disagreed with her. I hope Tiz doesn't get sick, too. We've eaten the same meals, of course… She thought as she fell back asleep.

However, Tiz was fine to tend sheep the next morning, and was out early, as usual. Agnès woke up to find a plate of simple food on the other pillow, alongside a small, pink wildflower. How sweet, Agnès smiled, sniffing the flower. This is just what I need. Unfortunately, when she actually picked up some of her meal, she found she had no appetite, and just wanted more rest, so she fell back asleep.

"Agnès," she was gently shaken awake. "Wake up. You've slept the morning away, silly,"

"Huh?" Agnès sat straight up, much to her stomach's chagrin. "Oh…"

"Are you not feeling well?" Tiz sat down next to her on the bed, gently stroking her back.

"Just a little upset stomach," his wife assured. "I'll be fine."

"You probably don't feel up to lunch with Edea now, then…"

"Oh my goodness," Agnès put a hand to her face. "I had completely forgotten! And she's coming all the way from Eternia… No, I'll go. I'll be fine."

"She'd understand if you canceled," Tiz reasoned. "It would make me feel better, at least." He felt her cheeks and forehead. "You don't have a fever, so that's good, but I still think you should take it easy."

"But, Tiz-"

"No buts," he pecked her on the cheek. "You just get some rest. I'll tell Edea, okay?"

"Alright," she relented, already halfway asleep. She woke up to Edea, sitting beside the bed, reading a book. "Edea?"

"Hey, sleepy head," her friend smiled.

"What are you doing here?"

"Tiz told me you were feeling under the weather," Edea explained. "Since I was already here, I thought I'd play nursemaid while he fed the flock."

"That's sweet of you," Agnès smiled. "Thank you so much."

"What are friends for?" she began to back towards the door. "Are you hungry? I wanted to wait to cook you something until I could ask what you think you can handle."

"Well," Agnès thought for a moment. "Would it be too much trouble to whip up some of your marshmallow and condensed milk risotto?"

"Coming right up-" Edea caught herself. "Wait. Risotto? That's my richest dish. Are you sure you wouldn't do better on, I dunno, toast or some plain noodles?"

"It's the only thing that appeals to me right now, honestly."

"Fair enough, I suppose," Edea shrugged. "Anyway, this will be a treat! I hardly get to make my risotto anymore. Can you believe no one in the ducal guard likes it?"

"Hardly," Agnès giggled as her friend left for the kitchen.

As Edea put water on to boil, she thought about her friend's illness. Nausea, fatigue, unusual cravings… She couldn't help but grin. I think I know what may be going on here… I'll only encourage Agnès to go to the doctor, in order to confirm my guess. Oh, I hope I'm right!

After she had prepared a plate for herself and Agnès, Edea returned to the bedroom, trying hard to hide her grin. "Risotto for two!"

"Thank you, Edea," Agnès smiled, taking her plate. "How did you know I'd want a pickle on the side?"

"Lucky guess," her friend replied, taking a seat. "Eat up."

They made small talk over the meal, and Edea finally said, "You know, if you're not feeling better in a day or so, maybe you should see the medicine man here in Norende, or a doctor in Eternia."

"Not a bad idea," Agnès admitted. "But I'm sure this is just a passing bug. I'll be my old self by tomorrow, I'm sure. I just feel bad that you and Tiz are making such a fuss."

"Don't you worry about that," Edea brushed off the idea. "You'd do the same for one of us, and you know it."

"That's true," the patient smiled.

"Well, I had better get going," Edea stood. "Barras might take the airship and leave without me if I'm late."

"But you're Grand Marshall now,"

"That's done nothing to cure his impatience with women, I'm afraid," Edea laughed. "Feel better. I'll see you soon."

"Goodbye, and thank you again."

After she had closed the door behind her, Edea practically skipped out the door, past Tiz in the field.

"Someone's awful chipper," he noted. "How's Agnès?"

"Oh, she's fine," Edea assured. "A perfect patient. Nothing to worry about, he-he."

"Well, I'm glad to hear it," Tiz smiled. "Thanks for your help. I'm going to go check on her myself."

"Not a problem. Take care!" waving, she headed towards the southwest lake where Barras most likely had the airship.

A few days passed, and Agnès couldn't shake whatever bug she had. Finally, she relented and arranged a trip to Eternia to see a doctor. A couple of days later, Tiz was tending his sheep when he saw his wife running up the hill towards him, almost tackling him in an embrace.

"Oh, Tiz, I missed you," she sighed.

"I missed you, too," Tiz tried to catch his breath, pulling away. "So, what did the doctor say? Is everything alright?"

"It's more than alright, Tiz," Agnès beamed. "We're- I'm- with child!"

"Really?" Tiz asked, dumbfounded. When Agnès nodded, he picked her up and spun in a circle. "That's the best news I've heard in ages! Oh, Agnès, I'm so happy!"

"As am I," Agnès laughed and sighed as Tiz set her down. The two embraced once more. "Can you imagine? Our little family…"

"Our family," the two stood there, smiling at each other hand-in-hand, before they drew together for a kiss.

"I knew it!" A letter from Edea, which came not long after the announcement, read. "You two are going to be the best parents, I just know it! Be sure to let me know when he or she arrives, okay? I want to be among the first to meet the little bundle of joy."

"Felicitations!" Congratulations, Magnolia and Yew chorused when they heard the news- Yew in Luxendarc's language, naturally.

The months went by slowly, and at the same time quickly. Tiz was ever patient with his beloved, through her cravings-

"Your chestnut jelly with firaga sauce, milady,"

Her mood swings-

"No, you're still as beautiful as ever." he assured one day.

"You're just saying that," Agnès sniffled. "I'm practically a walking dumpling."

"Well, I-"

"Be honest with me, Tiz!" she crossed her arms. "Good grief, I'm not that insecure."

"Oh, boy…"

Soon, it came to the time where Agnès was due any day. One evening...

"Give me your other hand," Tiz cried out to the boy below him.

"Let me go," the boy replied. "We'll both fall at this rate!"

"I'm not losing you. Ever! Now hurry and give me your hand!"

A great shake loosed the boy's hand from Tiz's grasp, and he began tumbling into the chasm below. Tiz looked helplessly into the panicked face of-

Tiz jolted awake, sitting up straight, sweat matting his hair. As he tried to catch his breath, he felt Agnès stir.

"Tiz," she turned to face him. "What's the matter?"

"Just a nightmare," he explained. "I'm fine. Go back to sleep."

As Agnès closed her eyes once more, Tiz put a hand to his brow. I haven't had this nightmare since…

The nightmare repeated itself each night until Tiz refused to sleep, pretending for Agnès's sake. He was barely able to keep his eyes open when he got together with Yew and Ringabel for lunch while Agnès had her baby shower.

"Usually the man doesn't lose sleep until after the baby arrives," Ringabel teased.

"Has something been troubling you, Tiz?" Yew asked.

"It's just this nightmare," Tiz sighed. "I've had it every night for a week now."

"Care to talk about it?" Ringabel encouraged.

"It's an old one," he began. "I'm back at the Great Chasm, barely holding on to Til. He doesn't want to pull me down with him, so he won't give me his other hand…"

"You haven't had this nightmare since before we met Egil," Ringabel noted.

"It's different this time," Tiz shook his head. "He slips through my fingers, and I look into his eyes, but it isn't Til. Instead, it's our child."

"Holy cow," Yew blinked. "No wonder you've lost sleep."

"Why do you suppose this dream has only reared its head now?" Ringabel pondered.

"Well, Agnès is due any moment now," Tiz took a sip of his tea. "What kind of father will I be? I mean, I wasn't able to save Til back then. I was helpless to save Agnès when she was kidnapped by the kaiser. Who's to say I'll be able to protect our child?"

"My dear Tiz," Ringabel shook his head. "Are you forgetting that it was you who single-handedly struck down countless foes? Who fought alongside us to take down Ouroburos?"

"And with Agnès's Avengers, defeating Providence?" Yew added.

"Of course not," Tiz insisted. "But, still…"

"You're afraid of what you can't control," Ringabel surmised. "No one could have predicted the Great Chasm's opening, or the kaiser infiltrating the peace ceremony between the Orthodoxy and the duchy. What if something were to happen, and, for whatever reason, you couldn't defend your family?"

"Exactly," Tiz confirmed. "I… I couldn't bear see not only Agnès at risk, but also our child, and me helpless to do anything. I'm not always as strong as you think I am."

"I think I understand," Yew offered. "Have you talked to Her Hol- I mean, Agnès- about this?"

"No, of course not," Tiz answered. "She has enough on her mind already. I can't worry her with some irrational fear."

"I know Agnès," Ringabel assured. "And I know that she'd want to know how you feel, no matter how irrational you fear may or may not be. Talk to her, Tiz."

"Maybe you're right," Tiz sighed. "I should talk to her."

"Talk to me about what?" a voice rang out behind him. Tiz turned to see his wife, followed by Magnolia, and Edea.

"Agnès," Tiz stood. "How was the shower?"

"It was lovely," Agnès answered. "Now, what were you wanting to talk about?"

"Hey, C- M-magnolia," Yew stuttered. "Did you know that there's a nursery nearby? We could get you the supplies to grow your own flowers."

"That sounds nice, but-" Magnolia replied.

"It sounds wonderful," Ringabel chimed in. "Come, Edea, let us go with them."

"Wait, what?" Edea protested as she and Magnolia were led away by their respective gentlemen.

"Okay, then…" Agnès watched as the two couples left. "So, that was odd. Anyway, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well," Tiz hesitated. "You know I haven't been getting a whole lot of sleep lately."

"Yes," Agnès nodded. "I've been rather concerned, actually."

"It's… this nightmare. The same nightmare I had after the Great Chasm appeared until we rescued Egil."

"Where you relive losing Til?" Agnès asked.

"Yes," Tiz confirmed. "Only, it's different this time. Instead of Til, it's our child who slips through my fingers into the void."

"Oh, Tiz…" Agnès frowned, taking her husband's hand in hers.

"The closer we get to the baby coming, the more afraid I get." Tiz hung his head.

"Because of a dream?"

"Because it might come true," he admitted. "No one saw the coming of the Great Chasm. I could only watch while my brother fell to his death. When you were kidnapped by the kaiser… I was in a coma!"

"Neither was your fault!" Agnès insisted.

"No," Tiz agreed. "But both were out of my control, and directly affected those I love. I… I don't want you or our child to ever be in a similar situation. I can't stand the thought of ever being helpless to protect you."

"Tiz," Agnès clutched harder on Tiz's hand. "You're not the only one who's been afraid."

"You?" Tiz looked up at her incredulously.

"What mother doesn't fear for her child, or about being there for him or her?" Agnès asked. "I've had worries, too. But, in a way, it was you who helped me get through them. I can't promise that nothing will ever threaten our family. Who can? But, I do know this: if anything does happen, we'll face it together. There's nothing we can't conquer as long as we're side-by-side. I truly believe that."

"I do, too," Tiz wiped away a forming tear. "I just forgot for a while. Forgive me for being such a blockhead?"

"Being afraid doesn't make you a blockhead," Agnès giggled. "It means you're human. I'm glad you told me, so we could work it out. Still afraid?"

"Not as much," Tiz smiled. "I have a great partner," taking her head in his hand, he pressed his lips to hers.

"Ungh," Agnès groaned, pulling away.

"What's wrong?" Tiz asked.

"T-the baby just kicked. I'm fine," Agnès assured, but then groaned again. "Okay, that wasn't a kick." she took a sharp breath. "Tiz, I think it's time."

"Wait, now?"

"Now!"

"Okay," Tiz panted, putting his hands on Agnès's shoulders. "Don't panic. Stay calm. Just breathe."

"Tiz,"

"What's going on?" Edea asked, herself and Ringabel returning with Yew and Magnolia.

"The baby is coming," Tiz explained. "Someone find the midwife while I get Agnès more comfortable."

"I'm on it," Ringabel rushed off.

"Anything I can do?" Yew asked.

"Bring towels, a blanket, and hot water in case the midwife can't, then stay out of the way," Edea ordered, taking one side of her friend. "You're fine, Agnès, women have babies every day. Tiz, our best bet is that small pile of hay right there."

"Right," the two helped walk Agnès there, and gently set her down.

"Tiz," Agnès cried.

"I'm right here, Agnès," her husband knelt beside her, grasping her hand.

"Breathe nice and steady, Agnès," Edea encouraged.

"I'll go help Yew," Magnolia offered, chasing after him.

'"Okay," Agnès steadied a bit. "It's passed for now."

"You're doing great, Agnès," Tiz assured, gently stroking his wife's arm.

"I'm sorry, Tiz," she sighed. "We had planned to have the baby at home."

"Don't worry about that," Tiz brushed off the thought. "We'll get through this, and, once you're ready, we'll walk in our front door, our son or daughter in your arms."

"I never asked you," Agnès chuckled. "Are you hoping for a boy or a girl?"

"I'm just looking forward to him or her being here, whichever it is," Tiz answered.

"Cop out," Edea teased.

"Here it comes again," Agnès grunted, trying to steady her breathing.

"You've got this, Agnès," Tiz assured.

"Here we are," Ringabel returned to the scene, midwife just behind.

"I'm sorry we weren't here sooner, Mrs. Arrior," the midwife apologized.

"It's fine," Agnès nodded between her breaths.

"You're coming along nicely," the midwife assured. "Soon, I'll have you try and push, okay?"

"Okay,"

"Here's the linens," Yew walked up. "Magnolia is coming with the water." Sure enough, she shortly trailed behind.

"Perfect," the midwife chimed. "Now, if everyone besides the father would give us some space?"

Not long after, a series of small cries was heard. Tiz stayed with his wife and child for a bit, then went to his friends.

"It's a boy," he said. "We have a son."

"A strapping young lad," Ringabel grinned. "You must be thrilled."

"I really am," Tiz beamed.

"How's Agnès?" Edea asked.

"Pretty tired, but otherwise fine."

"May we come see?" Magnolia asked.

"I suppose for a little while," father led his friends back to Agnès and the baby, kneeling and placing his arm around her.

"Welcome to the world, little one," Edea cooed. "I'm your Aunt Edea. I'm the godmother, right?"

"Of course," Agnès chuckled.

"No fair," Magnolia complained.

"I've known her longer," Edea retorted.

"Hey, no arguing in front of Til," Tiz insisted.

"Til?" Ringabel raised an eyebrow.

"To honor my brother. A little reminder of the past in our hope for the future."

"I think it's perfect, Tiz," Yew smiled.

"We thought so," Agnès smiled at her child. "Our little Til."

"A precious family indeed," Ringabel smiled.


	3. The Five Stages of Yew

***AN: I... am not entirely proud of this chapter. I might revise it later. If it seems cut-off or short, that's because it is- I wanted to give my attention to the next chapter, which I am SUPER excited about! Hopefully it makes up for this mess.***

About a month later, it was time for Magnolia and Yew's wedding. This ceremony, a compromise between Moon and Luxendarc traditions, was taking place in the Sanctum in Gathelatio. Edea was once again maid of honor. Tiz served as best man, with Janne Balestra-Angard as groomsman- though the latter would much rather have those roles Nikolai presided, as Agnès, no longer pope or vestal, did not have authority to wed, and the matriarch didn't have as much of a personal connection to this marriage.

The ceremony began with Tiz, along with honorary ring bearer Til, walking down the aisle. As soon as Nikolai received the rings, Tiz delivered the babe to his mother in the congregation and returned to his place next to Yew. Next came Janne, then Edea, and Magnolia's bridesmaid, Amelie, a friend she had made since the defeat of Providence.

Then, came Yew's _coup de gravy_ : Magnolia herself. Her hair was down, her dress shimmering and strapless, slightly flaring out to a delicate train behind her. Peeking out of her veil behind her ear was her trademark magnolia blossom. As closely as he took in his bride, Yew barely noticed her hesitating and extending her leg ever so slightly, brushing it off as another one of her leg cramps. Finally, she was at his side.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…" Nikolai began, but, out of the corner of his eye, Yew watched Magnolia's wrist shake. _Everyone really does get nerves,_ he thought. But, as he returned his attention to the bishop, Magnolia slightly moaned.

"Are you alright?" Yew whispered.

" _J'ai mal à la tête,"_ Magnolia replied. _My head hurts._

"I can hardly understand you," Yew frowned. "What's wrong?"

"If anyone should think these two should not be wed, let him speak now or forever hold his peace." Nikolai continued.

Ironically, at that moment, little Til began to fuss, stirring up laughter in the hall. As Agnès excused herself to settle the child, the bishop went on.

"We'll not count that," he chuckled. "I'll repeat myself: if anyone-"

" _Oh, ma tête,"_ Magnolia moaned, louder this time, and, putting a hand to her head, collapsed.

" _Mon Cour!"_ Yew cried, using Magnolia's real name and kneeling by his bride and gently sitting her up. " _Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" What's happening?_

" _Ça va mal, mon cher,"_ Magnolia replied. _I'm not well, my dear._ " _Je ne comprends pas…" I don't understand._

By now, a crowd had gathered around the couple, concerned for the bride.

"Can't you see she's sick?" Janne demanded, "Give her some air, you rubbernecks!"

"P-perhaps the congregation could return to their seats?" Nikolai suggested, flustered. They obeyed.

Yew took Magnolia into his arms and rushed to an empty room with a sofa, closing the door behind him.

"I wish I knew how to help you, _ma fleur._ " he frowned, gently setting his bride down.

" _Appleberry…"_ Magnolia moaned.

"Of course!" Yew exclaimed. "He's known you longer than anyone. He may know something." Reaching for Magnolia's wrist communicator, he called out, " _Vice President Appleberry, repondez-moi!"_

" _Voila Appleberry,"_ a masculine voice answered. " _C'est qui?"_

" _Je m'appelle Yew Geneolgia,"_ Yew introduced himself. " _Je suis un camarade d'Arch."_

" _Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?"_

"Ah…" Yew began. "I'm sorry. I don't know how many more details I could give you in your language."

"If that is so, why didn't you just speak _your_ language in the first place?" Appleberry queried.

"I thought you might trust me more if you knew I could understand your language- at least to an extent."

"I respect that. In any case, what has happened to Arch?"

"She's just suddenly fallen sick," Yew explained. "She was only speaking in her native tongue. Her head hurts, she has a fever, and she collapsed out of nowhere."

"All of a sudden?"

"Before today, there was no sign of anything like this," Yew confirmed.

"I can only think that it is a result of the change in her environment. Is there a disease native to Luxendarc that those living there would have developed an immunity to?"

"None that she could possibly have been exposed to." Yew shook his head.

"There is another possibility, then," Appleberry suggested. "Naturally, there are minerals native here on the moon that don't exist there in Luxendarc. It's possible our bodies have become dependent on such minerals, and Arch is suffering from a deficiency."

"But she's been here for a year," Yew argued. "Why is she so weak only now?"

"A mineral deficiency might only show slight symptoms until the body truly suffers from it," Appleberry explained. "Headache, body cramps… With as strong as Arch is, it makes sense that she's held out so long. This condition may have been aggravated by stress, as well."

 _Stress? Cramps?_ Yew worried. _I knew she'd been having cramps for a while now, and of course she's been stressed with the wedding… It was right under my nose, and I didn't think a thing of it!_ "And, to recover this mineral," Yew cleared his throat. "Arch would have to return to… to the moon, _n'est-ce pas?"_

"Well, yes," Appleberry confirmed. "Honestly, she should have returned long ago. When her ship arrived without her, and she ceased contact with me, I feared the worst. I am glad to know she has been in good hands, but it is time for her to come home."

"U-understood," Yew affirmed. "I-i'll call back to discuss arrangements."

"Very well."

"And, Mr. Vice President?"

"Yes?" Appleberry groaned, obviously ready to end the conversation.

"I-if Arch doesn't recover this mineral… will she…."

"There's no way of knowing if this will be fatal," Appleberry finished the thought. "But we cannot risk it. Arch needs to be sent home as soon as possible."

"Of course. Over and out." Yew hung up, turning to face Magnolia, cradling her chin. " _Mon Cour…_ We will get you help. I promise."

" _Mon cher…_ " Magnolia moaned, her eyes rolling back in her head.

"Cour!" Yew quickly put his head to her chest, and felt a steady heartbeat. _Thank goodness she's only unconscious._ Suddenly, the door swung open.

"Yew," Edea charged in, followed by the remainder of the wedding party and Agnès. "I'm sorry we weren't here faster- it was all we could do to keep all the guests from barging in! What's wrong with Magnolia?"

"She's homesick," Yew answered. "Literally."

"What?" the group chorused.

"I mean… there's apparently a mineral on the moon that isn't here in Luxendarc. She needs it to be healthy, and she's been gone so long, it's finally caught up with her."

"The poor girl," Edea frowned. "She was probably feeling worse than we knew for a while, but she hid it.."

"I should have seen the signs…" Yew hung his head. "My own fiance …"

"Don't be so hard on yourself," Edea encouraged. "We know now, and we can get her help."

"But, for her to recover this mineral she needs," Tiz pried Til's tiny hand from his collar. "Won't she have to… go back to the moon?"

"Yes," Yew nodded reluctantly.

"Is that even possible?" Edea asked. "I thought she sent her ship home empty when she decided to stay with you."

"I'll have Magnolia talk with Appleberry and me about that very thing when she wakes up…" Yew assured. "In the meantime, could someone get me some cool cloths? Her head is burning up."

"Of course," Agnès offered, leaving the room.

"Speaking of Appleberry," Tiz wondered. "I heard you use some of Magnolia's language, and calling her.. Mon cour?"

"Oh," Yew gave a start. "Y-you must have heard the word _cœur,_ the word for _heart_ in Magnolia's language- she's been teaching me for some time now."

"I know _mon_ is _my…_ " Edea pieced together. "So, your pet name for Magnolia is 'My Heart?'"

"Because it's true," Yew brushed Magnolia's hair behind her ear. " _Je suis tres desolé, ma cherie."_

Agnès soon came back with the cloths, and, nothing else to be done, the group left Yew alone with his Magnolia. For a while, he was quiet, gently stroking her forehead with the damp cloths. Finally, she began to stir.

"Yew…" she weakly smiled as her eyes focused on her beloved.

"Sweet Cour," Yew sighed. "It's good to see your eyes open. How are you feeling?"

" _Mie-"_ she began, cutting herself off. "Better. My head still hurts like crazy, though."

"I talked to Appleberry, like you asked,"

" _Quoi_?" Cour blinked. "Oh no, I guess I was more out of it than I thought.. What did he say?"

"He thinks you've been in Luxendarc too long," Yew explained. "That you're maybe dependent on a mineral native to the moon, and suffering from a deficiency. To get better, you'd need to… go home.'

" _Hors de question!_ " she exclaimed.

"Cour, this is serious," Yew insisted. "There's no way to know for sure, but… If you don't go back and recover your intake of this mineral… you could die."

"But if I go back, who knows when I'll be able to return, if at all?" Cour countered. "Being without you is a fate worse than death!"

"I'd go with you," Yew promised. "I'd be by your side, taking care of you until you are well again."

"I can't ask you to do that," Cour frowned. "You have too many responsibilities here. You just got everything settled with the Crystalguard. You have so many friends here, where you'd be a stranger on the moon."

"I don't care," Yew shook his head. "It's my choice. I'd -literally- go to the moon and back for you. Othar, Janne, and Sir Nikolai can manage the Crystalguard in my absence. _You're_ my main concern right now."

"You'd truly abandon everything you've ever known, possibly forever… for _me_?"

"Without a second thought," Yew assured.

"Oh, Yew…" Cour wiped away a tear. "I can't begin to say how much that touches me. But, I can't let you do that."

"I can't let you stay here and watch you wither away when I know you could be saved."

"I'd rather die after a short time by your side than risk living an eternity apart." Cour insisted.

"Cour, please, I can't lose you this way!" Yew begged, a tear coming to his eye. "Not this way... not now."

"Yew…" Cour took her fiance's hand. "Alright. For you, I will return to the moon. I still can't let you abandon everything to come with me, but I promise I'll come back."

"I-" Yew was about to protest, but relented. "I'm glad. I'll await your return to Luxendarc."

After some debate, everyone supported the couple's decision. Appleberry sent a shuttle to Gravemark Village, the same place Magnolia crash landed all that time past. With a tearful goodbye, Yew watched again as the ship went off into orbit, taking his love lightyears away for who knew how long. _As long as you need, mon Cour..._

Yew remained optimistic, at first. Magnolia had promised to return, and he had faith she would. He spent his days training with the Crystalguard, keeping the peace in Gathelatio and beyond, and visiting his friends throughout Luxendarc. But, days turned into weeks, until weeks became a month, and our young hero began to lose heart.

"Is that the best you've got, Yew?" Janne jeered one day when sparring. "Soaring Falcon? More like a fledgling!"

"Speak for yourself, Blazing Wolfpup," Yew retorted, offering his best thrust, only to be blocked out. "I've seen you do better with your eyes closed."

"Eyes closed, huh?" the young man's lips split into a grin. "Challenge accepted." His eyelids lowered, he backed up and began to perry, still perfectly countering Yew's every move. In recovering, Yew found an opening in Janne's defense. Taking it, his blade soared through the hilt of Janne's, lifting it from his hand, flying perfectly into Yew's. With a sneer, he pointed both at his partner.

" _Touché,"_ he declared.

"Not bad," Janne shrugged. "Then, you've done better- especially when I don't _let_ you win. What gives?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Yew turned, wiping his brow.

"Don't act all nonchalant with me, Geneolgia," Janne turned his friend to face him. "You're off your game. This wouldn't have anything to do with Madame la Lune not being back?"

"Lay off it, Balestra," Yew rolled his eyes, brushing off Janne's hand.

"Come on, Yew," Janne groaned. "She's been gone a month now. You can't say you aren't worried."

"She's probably busy, is all," Yew shrugged. "Probably using her visit to help the rebuilding process."

"Without telling you?" Janne raised an eyebrow. "Doesn't sound like her, from what you've told me."

"There's not exactly a way to reach me," Yew insisted. "And, she was gone for a year; who can blame her for taking her time coming back?"

"Believe what you want," Janne sighed, walking off, adding under his breath, "I just don't want you to be hurt, in case..."

 _Shink._ Janne turned to find his nose at the business end of Yew's blade.

"Don't you say that again," Yew demanded. "She's fine. She's coming back."

"That's not what I meant," Janne argued, backing up. "All I'm saying is… She might not be _able_ to come back. She could be held up indefinitely because of ship availability, I dunno."

"That's not possible," Yew denied, barely lowering his blade. "She might be on her way back right now, for all we know. She's coming back."

"'Course…"

* * *

"You should have seen the look he gave me," Janne described later that day, at lunch with Nikolai. "He might have seriously tried to cut me down right then and there had I said another word. I'm worried about him."

"Master Yew has been separated from his beloved for some time now," Nikolai reminded. "It's not surprising he's tender on the subject."

"If that's tender," Janne scoffed. "I'd hate to see full-on anger. I know Yew, and that was… just not like him."

"Hmm…" Nikolai pondered for a bit. "It's possible… a small part of Master Yew has begun to acknowledge the fact that Miss Magnolia might not be returning, perhaps assuming the worst. This anger and denial… his mind is treating the loss of his love as it would were someone close to him to pass on."

"But we don't know if she's... "

"And neither does he. Think about it," Nikolai prompted. "Only a year ago, Master Yew was disillusioned by everyone he held in high esteem: his father, his great ancestor, even ourselves and his brother. Now, one of the few that stood by him through that time, the one he loves, is gone, possibly for good. It's understandable he'd lash out, despite knowing the possibility that everything's alright."

"I guess it makes sense when you put it that way," Janne admitted. "When did you learn all this psycho-babble, anyway?"

"I'm a healer," the bishop explained. "I need to be able to understand those I treat,"

"Then, you know what we should do to help Yew?"

"The best thing we can do," Nikolai replied. "Is be there for him as he rides out his grief."

"This could get rough…" Janne shook his head. "Maybe we should call in reinforcements? His Ba'al Buster friends?"

"Not a bad idea," Nikolai commended. "I would first suggest Lady Edea, with the duchy only a forest away,"

"Sounds like a plan," Janne nodded, standing up. "I'll grab some supplies and we can go. I'll tell Yew we're going on a diplomatic mission."

"Without him?" the bishop raised an eyebrow. "He won't believe it for a second."

"Got any better ideas, old man?"

"Simply this," he nodded. "Borrow Master Yew's pendant and _call_ her. Nobutsuna has since offered his to Lady Edea."

"Right," Janne nodded, doing just that. He told her what was going on, and the young woman readily agreed to make the trip to help Yew. She would have to risk the wrath of Alternis Dim for running off, but she decided it was worth it. Shel arrived in Gathelatio before noon the next day.

"Been a while since I've been here," Edea took in the sights.

"Only a month," Janne shrugged. "Yew and Magnolia's wedding, remember?"

"Right…" she frowned. "Anyway, Yew's is this way, right?"

"Right," Janne led the way. The two walked in silence until they knocked on the door of Manor Geneolgia. Yew's faithful butler, Alfred, answered.

"Hello, Sir Janne," he greeted. "And hello, Lady Edea! It's good to see you both."

"Likewise, Alfred," Edea smiled. "Is Yew home?"

"Master Yew is in his father's study," Alfred answered. "I use warn you, though, the past few days, he has been a little… how you say… out of sorts."

"How so?" Edea wondered.

"It's best if you see for yourself," the butler stepped aside to admit the callers. "Just up the stairs, it's the second door on the left."

"Thank you, Alfred," Edea followed Alfred's instructions to an open door.

"Knock knock," she chimed as she walked in.

"Oh, Edea!" Yew straightened up from bending over a paper. "And Janne! Good to see you."

"Good to see you, too, Yew," Edea returned the courtesy, taking in the scene. Various papers were scattered everywhere, each with drawings of… spaceships?

"What brings you here?" Yew asked.

"You know, I was in the neighborhood…" Edea explained, looking around more. "Okay, I give. What is all this?"

"Ever since my argument with Janne -sorry for the way I acted, by the way-, I've been thinking. I really should have gone with Magnolia to the moon, in case there were any problems, so I could be there for her."

"But you stayed so Magnolia wouldn't feel like she was interrupting your life, I thought," Janne noted.

"Yes," Yew agreed. "But, I should have insisted I go. Now, since there's no way to contact Appleberry and send for another ship, I need a different way to make up for it and go to Magnolia's side."

"By building your own ship?" Janne examined the different blueprints.

"Exactly," Yew declared. "I've been sketching out everything I can remember about Magnolia's ship. I'm hoping Lotus and others in the Sagitta village can help me build a prototype."

"A prototype?" Edea exclaimed. "Yew, the technology for a spacecraft doesn't exist in all of Luxendarc! Even the Sagitta aren't that advanced."

"Then we'll develop the technology," Yew reasoned. "Lotus will jump at the chance to create something like this."

"Do you know how long that will take?" Edea demanded.

"I don't care," Yew argued. "Magnolia might need me. I have to try."

"Yew," Janne cut in. "This is ridiculous, and you know it."

"Then you'll think my promise to the Earth Crystal is ridiculous, too," Yew growled.

"What are you talking about?"

"I went to Everlast Tower," Yew explained. "I promised that, if Magnolia comes back or I can go to her, once a month, I'd pilgrimage to one of the temples to pray, visiting each in turn for the rest of my life."

Edea and Janne shared a concerned look. Of course, practicing the Crystalist faith wasn't a bad thing, but only as a result of missing Magnolia?

"What's that face?" Yew asked.

"We're just concerned for you, Yew," Edea explained. "Making this big commitment just because you miss Magnolia? Especially when you know she could come back any day."

"I knew you wouldn't understand," Yew huffed. "That's just it. I don't know! She may be back in five minutes, she may never come back, I don't know! If there is anything I can do to bring her home…"

"Yew, we didn't mean to-" Janne reached out, only to be cut off.

"Just leave me alone," Yew demanded. "I have a ship to design."

Reluctantly, the two obliged. Headed downstairs, they met Alfred's hopeful face with a shake of their heads as they walked out the door, closing it behind them.

* * *

 **Cour hesitated outside the office door, twirling the magnolia in her hand. She had never been so determined for anything, but she also was nervous. Her entire life was dependent on this moment, and she had already been turned down twice.**

 _Have faith in me, Yew,_ she thought, sniffing the flower one last time before replacing it in her hair and knocking on the door.

"Come in," the voice on the other side called out. Cour obeyed, closing the door behind her and taking a seat in front of the desk behind which sat Vice President Appleberry of Fort Lune.

"What can I do for you, Arch?" he asked.

"I'd like to request permission to return to Luxendarc indefinitely," Cour replied.

"Denied," Appleberry frowned.

"All due respect, Appleberry," his subordinate began. "I've long since recovered. I have stayed to aid the reconstruction effort because of my year-long absence. But, it has been a month now, and progress has seemed to have steadied, with or without my involvement. I am not needed, and would like to return to Luxendarc."

"You would abandon your home world in this crucial time?" Appleberry accused.

"I would continue in my remote supervision, of course," Cour assured.

"And in case of emergency?"

"The ba'als are gone," Cour reminded. "If anything else happens, the technology here has provided more than adequate precaution. I'm not needed here, Appleberry!"

"It's not just that," Appleberry admitted. "I'm concerned for your health."

"I'm fine," Cour insisted. "I've been fine since a week and a half after I arrived back at Fort Lune."

"You lost an essential mineral," Appleberry reminded. "This _will_ happen if you return to Luxendarc for a prolonged amount of time."

"I'll come back again before it gets to that point. You've said it yourself, we're growing to the point where soon there will be enough ships for travel between here and Luxendarc to be as simple as a trip from Ancheim to Al-Khampis."

"It is true," Appleberry granted. "But, even I don't have a definition of 'soon.' I don't want to risk you, the only other original citizen of Fort Lune."

"I'll be fine, I'm sure of it," Cour promised. "Right now, there's someone in Luxendarc waiting for me."

"The young man who first called me about your condition."

"Yes," she smiled. "I love him, and he loves me."

"Enough to justify your risking your life over?" Appleberry queried.

"Absolutely,"

"Does he even understand that risk?"

" _Mais, bien sur!" Of course!_ Cour insisted.

"I don't see how-"

" _J'ai il dit mon vrai nom!" I told him my real name!_

Appleberry sat dumbfounded for a moment, then smiled. "Then you must go to him."

With a grin a mile wide, Cour hugged her superior. "Thank you, Appleberry."

"It will take some time to arrange," he confessed. "But I promise you will be back before a week's passed."

* * *

"What do we do now?" Janne asked once outside Geneolgia Manor.

"We call in the big guns," Edea answered.

"You don't mean-"

"Oh, but I do," Edea took out her pendant and called.

"It got it, Agnès. Oh, hi, Edea. Hello, Janne," Tiz answered.

"Hey, Tiz," Edea greeted. "I was hoping you'd pick up. But, where's Agnès?"

"Taking care of Til. He's been feeling under the weather," Tiz explained. "It's taken a lot out of all three of us."

"Awww," Edea pouted. "Hope the little guy gets better soon."

"Us, too, of course," Tiz yawned. "Anyway, what's up?"

"Well… it's about Yew," Edea started.

"He's taken missing Magnolia to an _extreme._ " Janne explained.

"Just how extreme?" Tiz asked.

"Threatening Janne with a sword, designing spaceships and making bargains with the crystals extreme," Edea replied.

"Yeah, that's extreme," Tiz agreed, blinking. "I wish I could come and offer support, I really do, but, with the baby sick, Agnès needs all the help I can give her."

"Of course," Edea nodded. "You take care of Til. We've got this."

"Yeah, Yew just kicked us out of his house," Janne scoffed. "We've got this handled, alright."

"He kicked you out?" Tiz's eyes went wide. "That is _definitely_ not like Yew. I really wish I could come and help, but…"

"I was finally able to get Til settled down for a nap," Agnès sighed from off-screen, walking into view. "Who's on the pendant?"

"It's Edea and Janne," Tiz answered.

"Hi, Agnès," Edea greeted.

"Hello, Edea," Agnès faced forward. "Janne. I don't believe I've ever seen you two alone together. What's going on?"

"Yew's a little-" Tiz began, but Janne cut him off.

"He's fast headed off the deep end with this Magnolia thing."

"What?" Agnès asked.

"He's apparently taking it really hard that she's not back yet," her husband explained

"Poor Yew," she frowned. "Tiz, why don't you go and try talking to him?"

"I can't leave while Til is still sick."

"I can manage," Agnès assured. "Yew needs you."

"If you're sure,"

"I'm sure," she gave Tiz a quick kiss.

"Alright then," Tiz turned back to face Janne and Edea. "I guess I'll be seeing you soon."

"We'll be here," Edea saluted. "Over and out."

"What do we do in the meantime?" Janne asked. "It will take a while for him to get here."

"Maybe we should just give Yew some space for now," Edea suggested. "We obviously won't be able to be of much help at the moment."

"I guess," Janne shrugged. "But what do we _do?_ Twiddle our thumbs during the I dunno, couple days' trip from Caldis to here?"

"If you want to do that, then go for it," Edea replied. "I, for one, am going to settle in the inn, call Alternis to get get the lecture out of the way and check in, then check out how you guys are doing in the Crystalguard."

"Sounds good," Janne grinned. "I can show you how a real knight trains."

"Looking forward to it," Edea returned the quip.

* * *

 **A couple of days and several sparring matches later, Edea and Janne met Tiz as he arrived at the docks.**

"Hey, Tiz!" Edea called, walking up to him.

"Good to see you again, Tiz," Janne greeted.

"Likewise," Tiz nodded. "How's Yew?"

"Well," Edea hesitated. "The good news is, he's abandoned his plans to try and build a spaceship."

"The _bad_ news, however…" Janne picked up. "He's holed himself up in his bedroom. Hasn't reported with the Crystalguard since we called you. Alfred says he doesn't eat, doesn't go out, just lays around, not talking except to tell Alfred that he's not hungry."

"He's only getting worse," Edea frowned. "I'm really getting worried."

"You're not alone there," Tiz frowned. "Let's go see him."

"I'll come along, as well," a new voice chimed in. The two turned to see the Stalwart Aurochs of the Three Cavaliers.

"Sir Nikolai!" Tiz exclaimed.

"Hey, old man," Janne greeted. "Glad to have another voice of reason! If Yew won't listen to you _or_ Tiz, he won't listen to _anyone_."

"I can't say I disagree," Edea admitted. "But, all of us bombarding him at once… Is that really good idea?"

"Perhaps not," Nikolai granted. "But, it's the best option available to us at the moment."

"Let's go, then." Tiz repeated.

The group was let in Geneolgia Manor and led upstairs by Alfred, who knocked on the door once there.

"Master Yew," he called. "Some guests are here to see you."

"Would you tell them I'm indisposed?" Yew answered. "I'm not up to seeing anyone."

"Not even me?" Tiz wondered, walking in.

"Tiz!" Yew cried, sitting up on his bed. "What brings you here?"

"We do," Janne answered, joining the scene with Edea and Nikolai.

"Edea?" Yew asked. "Janne? Sir Nikolai? What is this?"

"We know what you've been going through, Yew," Tiz explained. "We're all worried about you."

Yew sighed, falling back on the bed. "You're wasting your time. You're better off going back to Norende to be with Til."

"Come on, Yew," Tiz persisted. "This isn't like you."

"If I had a pg for every time I've heard that one…"

"Yew," Edea frowned. "Let us help you. Talk to us."

"I'm not up to talking about it," Yew sighed, turning over.

"Master Yew, please," Sir Nikolai begged.

"I just want to be alone," Yew insisted.

"Ok, that's it," Janne huffed. "The kid gloves are coming off. Yew, this is ridiculous!"

"Janne-" Nikolai protested.

"No, old man," Janne cut him off, then turned back to Yew. "Yew, come on. I'm not speaking as your friend here, but as a fellow member of the Crystalguard. You've been cooped up here for, what, two days now? This isn't fair- yeah, we get you miss your girl, but, we need our leader. You're captain of the Three Cavaliers, head of House Geneolgia. Does that mean nothing to you?"

"Yeah, right," Yew sighed. "You don't need me,"

"Yew," Nikolai declared. "Miss Magnolia may never come back."

After a small silence, soft sobs escaped Yew's throat.

"Oh, Yew," Tiz frowned, sitting on the bed and placing a hand on Yew's back.

"What did _that_ accomplish, old man?" Janne exclaimed.

"Master Yew must confront this fact before he can accept it," Nikolai explained. "Letting this all out is healthy for him."

"If you say so," he remained unconvinced, but the four kept silent as Yew sobbed. Finally, he sniffed and sat up.

"Feeling better?" Tiz asked.

"As much as I can," Yew nodded. "I think I'm ready to talk now."

"We're all ears," Tiz encouraged.

"It's just…" Yew wiped his eye. "I know I did the right thing. I'm glad she's alive and healthy on the moon instead of suffering here in Luxendarc, but…"

"She's not with you," Tiz finished.

"Exactly," Yew agreed. "We had so many plans, and now… are we doomed to be like Altair and Vega, endlessly pining to be together until we die and our souls reunite in the afterlife?"

"I don't think our souls live on like-" Edea started, only to be elbowed by Janne.

"I don't know," Tiz shook his head. "I can't tell you what will happen. But, do you really think that Magnolia would want you to fall apart over her?"

"Well…"

"She went alone so she wouldn't interrupt your life here," Edea continued. "She would want you to keep living it."

"The Yew Magnolia loves isn't this sad," Tiz encouraged. "The Yew she loves is optimistic, and always believes life's a bowl of gravy. He's strong, and never gives up fighting for what he believes in."

"That's the Yew _we_ love, too," Edea smiled.

"You're right." Yew shook Tiz's hand off, standing up. "You're right. Magnolia would never want me to mope around. Even if she never comes back, I still have my life to live. There are too many people that care about me, and are counting on me."

"That's the spirit," Tiz cheered.

"And, you're right, Janne," Yew turned to his friend. "It's not fair for me to leave the Crystalguard out to dry like that."

"Glad to hear that," Janne smiled.

"When-if Magnolia comes back, she needs the upbeat, everything's-gravy Yew, not the one she'd blame herself for his giving up on the world."

"Exactly!" Edea grinned. "That's our Yew!"

"Thank you, everyone," Yew turned to each of his friends. "Thank you so much for helping me through this. I'm sorry it took me this long."

"Don't mention it," Edea assured. "It's what friends do."

"Now, let's see what Alfred has prepared for dinner," Yew smiled.

"And after dinner, we can have a round over at the tavern," Janne added. "My treat!"

"Ah, the ever cobwebbed doors of Janne's coffers open," Nikolai laughed.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean, old man?"

The group laughed and headed downstairs for the meal.

* * *

 **Life returned to normal after that: Tiz returned to Norende, and Edea to Eternia. Yew resumed his duties with the Crystalguard, ever continuing to help its growth until the day of** ** _coup de gravy._**

One day, Edea was sparring with Alternis. He was seeming to be gaining the upper hand, when Edea suddenly stopped where she was, dead silent.

"Did you hear that?" she asked.

"Hear what?" Alternis wondered.

"That wailing sound," Edea explained. "It was far off, but…"

"I didn't take you for such a sore loser as that, Edea," Alternis teased.

"I'm serious," his partner insisted. "It heard something."

"You're just imagining things," Alternis guessed. "Now, why don't we-"

 _Boom!_ The ground gave a great shake.

"Was _that_ my imagination, genius?" Edea demanded.

"An attack?" Alternis wondered.

"We can't know until we see for ourselves. All the same, organize the guard and prepare to defend the town and Everlast Tower," she ordered. "Then meet me in Gravemark Village. I see smoke coming from that direction."

"Yes, milady marshall," the dark knight swiftly saluted, then left to fulfill the order. With that, Edea donned her helm, sheathed her trusty blade, Ise-no-Kami, and left to examine the apparent source of the quake.

One long trek and several chimera attacks later, - how did they know the exact wrong moment to show up?- Edea arrived at Gravemark Village. Before her eyes was a great vessel, similar to that which she had seen only once before. A spacecraft!

"Magnolia!" Edea cried, rushing to the ship. The door had jammed in the crash, so it took some doing to open it. Inside, amongst yields of advanced technology, lay the young Ba'al Buster, unconscious on the ground. "Magnolia!" crouching by her side and putting an ear to her chest, Edea detected Magnolia's heartbeat. _Thank goodness. But, just how hurt is she?_ "Examine!"

From what Edea could tell, her friend was barely clinging to life. Reaching into her pocket, she found she had run out of potions. "Magnolia, you have to wake up," she pleaded, hanging her head. "Yew's been so desperate to have you back."

"Edea," a voice called out. The girl turned to see Alternis and two other guardsmen walk in.

"Lower your weapons, men," Edea ordered. "This is a friend. Her ship crash landed here and caused the tremor. She's badly injured. Do any of you have any potions?"

"No, Lady marshall," one knight said.

"Then what can we do?" Edea turned back to her friend. "Magnolia, wake up! Yew is waiting for you."

At that moment, a green misty light surrounded Magnolia, who moaned and gradually awoke, taking in her surroundings.

"Magnolia!" Edea exclaimed.

"It worked," Magnolia laughed. "Benediction mist. Like Yew says: Holy Magic Spellcraft is your saving gravy in a pinch."

"Benediction mist?" Edea scoffed. "I was worried sick!"

"I couldn't exactly tell you, _non?"_ Magnolia laughed, carefully standing.

"It's so good to have you back," Edea finally smiled, standing as well. "So much has happened since you've been gone."

"I can imagine," Magnolia sighed. "I never expected to be gone so long."

"Well, you're here now," Edea led the group outside. "We need to get you to Gathelatio right away!"

" _Bien sur! Allons-y!"_ the Ba'al buster began running in the right direction.

"Hey, wait up!" Edea called, rushing to catch up with her.

Finally, they arrived in Gathelatio, where they found Yew eating with Janne outside a local restaurant.

"There he is," Magnolia sighed while they were still a ways away. " _Mon Dieu,_ I don't know why I have butterflies all of a sudden."

"Come on," Edea pulled the girl by the hand towards the table, Yew's back towards them. Seeing Magnolia, Janne stopped midsentence, dumbstruck. Edea put a finger to her lip, then pointed a thumb up to say _scat._

"Something wrong, Janne?" Yew asked.

"I-i thought I heard something," Janne brushed it off, standing. "I just remembered...I, uh… was going to meet Othar at the Sanctum. I'd better get going." He quickly placed a couple pg on the table, walking off. "See you, Yew."

"Bye, I suppose," Yew raised an eyebrow, following his friend with his eye. Shrugging, he turned back to his meal.

After a minute, Magnolia spoke up, walking from behind Yew. "Est-ce que c _e siege est libre?" Is this seat free?_

" _Oui, en effet,"_ Yew replied, not looking up at first. " _Mais-"_ his eyes met Magnolia's. " _Cour!"_ he stood, instantly embracing his beloved.

"Yew," she sighed. "I missed you so much."

"And I, you," Yew pulled away to kiss Magnolia. "I was beginning to worry-"

"Would I leave you forever?" Cour teased. "I'd sooner let a Ba'al loose in Al-Khampis."

"Let's hope we never have to test that theory," Yew chuckled, pecking her lips again.

"Awww…" Edea smiled, turning the couple's heads towards her. "Er… sorry. Don't mind me. I'll just… go over here… Continue."

"Edea!" Yew blushed. "When did _you_ get here?"

"She brought me here," Cour explained. "I just landed back at Gravemark Village."

"Then you have my thanks," Yew smiled at his friend. "But…"

"I get it," Edea chuckled sheepishly. "Couple reunion. Backing off."

Once Edea had left, Yew and Magnolia got caught up on their lost month. Yew was already able to laugh over how he had acted, despite Magnolia's concern. For the most part, though, the two were glad just to be back together. They were finally wed a week later, and began their new life as one. There would always be complications, but they would face them together


	4. The Planes Between Us, Part One

***AN: Yes, this is short, but I thought this would be better than having this part as a flashback in the same chapter as the continuation of this arc.***

Ringabel, on leave for a period of time, had decided to visit Edea in Eternia before calling on the Arriors in Norende. The Grand Marshall, of course, was happy to see him and joined him for lunch. The two were having light conversation, but Edea could tell that Ringabel was otherwise occupied. Something was nagging at him.

"Edea?" he asked.

"Yeah?" Edea answered, thinking she'd get an explanation.

"What- what is this?" Ringabel stuttered. "I mean, we spend a lot of time together when I'm here. A-are we courting, or are we just friends…?"

"Ringabel," Edea started.

"Because, I wouldn't mind if we were," the young man hastened to add, "Courting, I mean."

"What brought this up all of a sudden?" Edea wondered.

"Well," Ringabel swallowed. "I-I.. you know, care for you. And I think- hope, at least- that you have the same feelings for me. I just thought we'd want to make this something more official."

After a moment of stunned silence, Edea's eyes narrowed into daggers. "Just how am I supposed to respond to that?"

"Well, typically-"

"How is that supposed to work, Ringabel?" Edea demanded.

"What do you mean?" Ringabel backed away slightly.

"What do I mean?" Edea sighed incredulously. "You're a _Planeswarden,_ for crying out loud! Half the time, you're in a completely different _dimension!"_

"That's my job!"

"I know!" Edea replied, standing with her hands still on the table. "And I know you're great at it. I'd never ask you to drop everything for me."

"Then-"

"And I have my own duties here. You know I can't follow you, hopping between worlds. What, do you expect me to sit on pins and needles, wondering _will he come today?_ That's not fair, Ringabel."

"Edea, of course not," Ringabel answered. "But-"

"No," Edea interrupted. "Whatever you say, there's no way it could work."

With that, the girl's face began to soften. She leaned back, looking down.

"It just couldn't work. Not now, at least," she frowned, adding almost under her breath, " _No matter how much I want it to._ "

"You do?" her companion blinked in surprise. "Then, surely, we could find a way-"

"Easy for you to say," Edea scoffed. "You're not the one who's always left behind!"

"What?" Ringabel wondered.

"After Ouroboros, you left to go back to your own dimension," Edea explained. "Two and a half years later, you show up again, only to leave, _again._ For someone who promised to always be there, you don't seem to be around all that often! I want this to work, I really do.

"Because, confound it, Ringabel, I love you!" she cried, a single tear forming. "No matter how hard I try to forget. Only about a thousand suitors have come to my door. Even when Alternis proposed to me, I could only think of you."

"Edea…"

"But I'm tired of being left behind," Edea sighed. "I'm tired of empty promises, and the thought of _what might be_ every time I see Agnès and Magnolia with their husbands."

"Please, Edea-" Ringabel reached out to her.

"No, Ringabel," Edea shirked away, standing. "I need some time alone. You can go back to wherever you come from, and, the next time we see each other, we pretend this never happened. Got it?"

"Edea-"

"Got it?" Ringabel could tell from the girl's eyes that this was not a question. It was somewhere between the command of a Grand Marshall, and the demand of a hurt girl. When he didn't respond, but instead pulled back his hand, Edea turned. "I'm sorry. And thank you."

As she walked out of the restaurant, Ringabel knew better than to follow her, lest he get Ise-no-Kami'd to the face.

 _I waste all that time with silly girls,_ he thought to himself, _and I lose the one woman I truly care about._

With that, Ringabel left some pg on the table, leaving himself to return to his post early.


	5. A Miraculous Birth

***AN: Are these chapters too long? Review and let me know, and I'll revise them! With no further ado, the first adventure chapter of this fic!***

"Can you believe that our Til is 18 months old today?" Agnès asked Tiz as she was feeding her son one morning.

"Hardly," Tiz smiled, his finger being grasped by Til's tiny hand. "The time has just flown by."

"Mo', Mama!" the babe cooed after chewing his last bite.

"Alright, Tilly," Agnès giggled, giving him another spoonful of food. "Are you sure you'll be alright, just the two of you, while I'm in Eternia visiting Edea?"

"Absolutely," Tiz assured. "You do so much, and rarely get time to yourself. I can handle the little guy for a couple of days."

"Alright," Agnès conceded. "But, remember, Edea will have her pendant and I'm leaving you with mine. If you need anything, just call and I'm an airship ride away."

"Agnès, we'll be fine. Won't we, Tilly?"

Til smiled and giggled in reply.

At that moment, a loud voice called out, "Agnès, you ready?"

"Sounds like Edea," Tiz stood, getting the door. "You can knock, you know?"

"Hi, Tiz," Edea greeted. "Sorry. Just a little excited, is all. Is Agnès ready to go?"

"As I'll ever be," Agnès appeared, carrying a bag and coming to Edea's side. "Now, are you _sure_ you'll be alright?"

"Agnès," Tiz insisted. "We'll be fine."

"Remember, if he has trouble falling asleep, give him his plush chomper."

"Got it, Agnès,"

"And his favorite blanket will probably need washing soon,"

" _Agnès_ _,"_

"And-"

"Agnès," Edea cut in, taking her friend by the arm. "He's got it handled. Now _let's go_."

"But-" she resisted a little bit, being gently pulled out the door.

"Have a great time," Tiz encouraged. Finally, the two women were on their way to the Eternian airship, docked at the southwest lake.

"Sorry about all that," Agnès said. "This is my first time away from Til for such a long time."

"No worries," Edea assured. "I get it. But, we're about to have the best girls' week _ever!_ "

"I'm looking forward to it," Agnès smiled. "But… I have to admit that a girls' week isn't the _entire_ reason I wanted to make this trip."

"Huh?" Edea raised an eyebrow.

"You see, I was wondering if sometime during the week we could arrange for me to see a doctor."

"What for?" Edea wondered.

"Well," the tiniest hint of a grin began to appear on Agnès's face. "For a while now, I've been feeling the same symptoms I had before I found out I was expecting Til."

"Wait," Edea stopped in her tracks. "So, you think you may be pregnant again?"

"Yes," her friend finally broke out into a full smile.

"Agnès, that's so great!" Edea cheered. "Til is going to be a big brother! Does Tiz know?"

"No," Agnès shook her head. "I want to be sure before I tell him. Plus, I want to try and make it a surprise."

"Perfect," Edea beamed. "Let's put everything else on hold. The central healing tower is our first stop!"

"Are you certain?" Agnès asked. "I don't want to spoil your plans."

"This is _way_ more important," Edea answered. "Besides, we'll still have plenty of time to do other things."

"Alright then," Agnès smiled. "Oh, I have butterflies, I'm so excited."

The two were piloted to Eternia, then to the healing tower in the center of town. Surprisingly, Agnès was able to be seen immediately, and, within minutes, her pregnancy was confirmed. The rest of the week was a mixture of the girls' original plans and brainstorming how to surprise Tiz with the news. All too soon, Agnès returned home to Norende, plan laid out.

A few days later, once Tiz had come home from tending the flock, the Arrior family sat down to supper. They had their normal light-hearted conversation, including giggling over Til trying to reach over and steal off his father's plate.

"That reminds me," Agnès mentioned. "Til learned a new word today."

"Oh yeah?" Tiz turned to the tot. "Can you tell me, buddy?"

"Bubba," Til crowed.

"Bubble?" Tiz attempted to translate.

"Bubba!" Til repeated, giggling.

"I think he's trying to say, 'brother,'" Agnès explained.

"'Brother?'" Tiz wondered. "Where would he have learned that?"

"Maybe he already knows he's going to be one soon," Agnès answered casually, hiding a grin as she looked down at her plate.

"But how would he-" Tiz paused, turning to face his wife. "Really?"

Agnès nodded, smile a mile wide. Matching the smile, Tiz stood and went to embrace her, laughing.

"This is wonderful!" He exclaimed.

"Isn't it?" Agnès beamed. "I'm so excited."

As one can imagine, that became the subject of the evening. The couple chattered excitedly about their growing family.

* * *

"Her former holiness is expecting again," the cryst-fairy announced.

"Huh?" her companion grunted.

"Ex-Pope Agnès," she rolled her eyes. "I have discovered that she is carrying a child."

"So?"

"This child is going to be special," the fairy explained. "Powerful."

"Powerful?"

"Yes," she nodded with a sneer. "I can feel it. The child and its mother would be very... useful to our cause, were they at our disposal . Our day is at hand."

The two shared a maniacal laugh. _Soon, milord,_ the cryst-fairy thought, _You shall be avenged, Lord Ouroburos._

* * *

Agnès's pregnancy went much like her last one: the expected cravings and such, with very few complications. Well into her term, Tiz and Agnès began planning Til's second birthday party.

"The cake is already taken care of," Agnès noted. "I can work on invitations later this week."

"And I've already picked up his presents," Tiz added.

"Sounds like we have pretty much everything sorted."

At that moment, there was a knock at the door.

"Were we expecting someone?" Agnès wondered.

"I'll get it," Tiz said, standing up. Answering the door, he greeted. "Oh, Edea! This is a surprise."

"Sorry for just dropping in like this," Edea apologized. "But, I thought you wouldn't mind a surprise visitor."

"Besides you?" by this time, Agnès had come to the door.

"Yes," Edea grinned. "Guess who is on leave for a while and decided to visit our dimension?"

"What?"

"Greetings, my friends," a suave voice rang out. Edea stepped aside to reveal a young Planeswarden behind her.

"Ringabel!" Agnès and Tiz exclaimed, the group joining together for a hug.

"It's good to see you, Ringabel," Tiz smiled.

"Likewise," Ringabel returned the courtesy, turning to face Agnès. "Edea had told me you were expecting again. My congratulations to you both."

"Thank you," Agnés beamed. "Won't you both come in?"

The group took seats in the front room, and began to catch up.

"How long has it been since the last time our entire original group was together like this?" Tiz wondered.

"I think it would have been when Til was born," Ringabel surmised. "Speaking of, where is the little lad?"

As if on cue, some crowing was heard from the other room.

"Just getting up from his nap," Agnès giggled.

"I'll go get him," Tiz offered, getting up.

"Has it really been two years since we've seen you, Ringabel?" Edea shook her head.

"Is Til two years old already?" Ringabel's eyelids flew open.

"In two weeks," Agnès confirmed.

"How the time flies," he shook his head with a sigh.

"Tell me about it," Tiz agreed, walking back into the room, Til toddling beside him and holding his father's hand. "Do you remember Uncle Ringabel, Til?"

"Let me see this big, almost-birthday boy," Ringabel smiled, picking up the tot. "There's no denying it: he takes so much after his father."

At that moment, Til grasped one of Ringabel's fingers in his tiny hand. Struggling to release it, he laughed, "Including his strength."

The others laughed, then proceeded with generic stories of each others' lives. The two years prior seemed to melt away amongst the familiarity between these four friends. Several hours passed before Ringabel once again stood.

"As lovely as it has been seeing you ladies," he said, "I think I shall treat Tiz to a drink in the tavern. What do you say, Shepherd Boy? A quick bull session for old times' sake?"

Tiz looked at his wife as if asking if she needed him to stay. Agnès shook her head in response, encouraging, "Go ahead."

"You sure?" he asked.

"You boys go have fun," Edea shooed. "I'll still be here if Agnès needs anything."

"I'm not an invalid, you know," Agnès argued. "Why is everyone making such a fuss?"

"Beause we care about you," Tiz answered, pecking her on the cheek. "Right now, you really shouldn't be straining yourself, including carrying a two-year-old."

Agnès half-smiled and finally relented. Since Norende didn't have a tavern, Ringabel took Tiz to the tavern in Caldisla. Neither had anything too strong, and each had only one drink. Over the beverages, the boys continued to chew the fat, talking about times past. Some time later, Tiz stood.

"I had better get home to Agnès," he yawned, stretching. "It's getting late."

"Yeah," Ringabel stood as well. "And, since we commandeered the Eschalot for this trip, I'm Edea's ride home."

"She's still sailing?" Tiz exclaimed, heading towards the ravine path to Norende.

"In sky and sea, as she was always meant to be," his friend nodded.

"Man, does that bring back memories," Tiz laughed.

"Tell me, Tiz," Ringabel asked, "Any more nightmares? What with the new little one on the way, and all."

"No," Tiz smiled. "These past two years, I've gotten pretty accustomed to things. Of course, I'm still nervous about this next baby, but I can sleep at night these days."

"That's good to hear," at that moment, they approached Tiz's house.

"Strange," Tiz noted. "I don't remember leaving the door open."

"You didn't," Ringabel blanched. "Let's approach with caution."

Just as he said that, they heard desperate, frightened wailing.

"Til!" Tiz cried. Abandoning all caution, he ran inside, Ringabel following close behind.

Entering the house, the two men were met with a horrendous sight: chairs and tables overturned, lamps broken on the floor.

"Agnès!" Tiz called desperately. "Edea!"

"What happened here?" Ringabel demanded. He followed Tiz into the nursery, which was in no better shape than the front room: window smashed open, curtains torn, and Till crying within his overturned cradle, in front of which was a half-conscious Edea.

"Edea!" Tiz knelt down, cradling the young woman in his arms while Ringabel picked up Til and attempted to soothe him. "What happened here?"

"Too… strong….They…" she took harsh, shallow breaths, an arm over a wound on her opposite shoulder. "They took her… took Agnès."

"Who took her?" Tiz demanded.

"I failed her... again…" Edea gasped. "Failed… your family. I couldn't... protect her. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," Tiz insisted.

"Some knight…" she coughed. "I am…" with that, her eyes rolled back, and she slumped in Tiz's arms.

"Edea!" Ringabel cried, kneeling beside Tiz. The latter put an ear against her chest.

"She's alive, thank goodness," he assured, eliciting a sigh from Ringabel. "But she's in desperate need of help. I'll take Til, and you go get the Eschalot. I'll try to dress her wounds well enough to get her to Eternia."

"Right," the young knight swiftly obeyed.

Tiz arranged Til on his hip, and hurried to get the cloths he and Agnès kept on hand. Being careful to keep her steady, he gently wrapped Edea's wounds as best he could, tearing his shirt when he ran out of traditional bandages.

Lip still a quiver, Til whimpered, "Mama,"

"I know, Tilly," he stroked his son's head. "I'm scared for Mama, too."

With a sudden idea, he looked at Edea's neck for her pendant. Unfortunately, as he saw hers, he spotted Agnès's just behind her. Unlike the last time Agnès was captured, they would have no contact with her.

"What are we going to do?" Tiz did his best to hold back tears. Upsetting Til further at this point would help nothing. Finally, he heard Ringabel call out.

"By some miracle, I parked the Eschalot near where the Great Chasm was." he explained.

"Good," Tiz sighed. "Take her to Eternia."

"You're not coming?" Ringabel asked.

"I'm going to ask the people around here about Agnès," Tiz explained. "Someone _has_ to have seen what happened. They have to. We have no other leads. Then, if I find anything out, I'll call you and you can come and get me. Besides that, I need to find someone to watch Til while we're gone."

"Of course," Ringabel nodded, noticing the pendants. "Even without contact with her, we'll find her. We'll find her."

"We have to." Tiz affirmed.

* * *

Somehow, no one in the village had noticed anything about Agnès's abduction, but, a neighbor gladly agreed to take care of Til during the rescue mission. Within twenty-four hours, the two were back together on the Eschalot, joined by Yew and Magnolia, who had been made aware of the situation and insisted upon helping.

" _Quel monstre_ would attack and kidnap a pregnant woman?" Magnolia growled, daggers coming from her eyes. "When we find them, I swear I'll-"

"We're all just as upset as you are, Magnolia," Yew tried to calm his wife. "But, we can't charge the enemy seeing red. We won't do anyone any good like that."

"Loathe as I am to admit it," Tiz interjected, "Yew is right. If we're going to save Agnès, we need clear heads."

"And you'd be taking it the worst of any of us," Magnolia frowned.

"To be honest," Tiz answered, "I'm too scared to be angry right now. Agnès must be out of her wits right now, and that can't be good for herself, or the baby."

" _T'as raison!"_ Magnolia exclaimed.

"How's Edea doing?" Tiz asked.

"She'll make it," Ringabel, at the helm, sighed. "Thankfully, she'll make it. The healers said if I had been even a minute later…"

"Had she woken up before you left?"

"No," Ringabel shook his head. "She was still unconscious. But, she was muttering in her sleep… mostly repeating Agnès's name. She must feel like the entire thing was her fault."

"There's a lot of that going around," Tiz agreed. "If I had stayed home with her…"

"Would she say anything else?" Yew suddenly asked.

"One word," Ringabel answered. "'Cryst.'"

"'Cryst?'" Magnolia wondered. "As in…"

"She can't have meant…" Tiz blanched even more.

"A cryst-fairy was involved in Agnès's kidnapping?" Ringabel finished. "That's the only conclusion I can draw. I can hope she was deluded in her state, because…"

"A cryst-fairy would be using Agnès to awaken the crystals," his hand began to tremble.

"And, that's bad, right?" Magnolia asked.

"As bad as it gets," Ringabel nodded solemnly. "When all four crystals are awakened, the Holy Pillar appears. Entering the Pillar rips a hole between this world and the next world parallel to it, re-opening the Great Chasm."

"This opens a loop, connecting thousands upon thousands of worlds, leaving them all to be consumed by Ouroboros, god of destruction," Tiz finished.

"But, you guys defeated Ouroboros, right?" Yew asked.

"If summoning the Holy Pillar truly is this cryst-fairy's goal," Ringabel pondered. "She may have found a way to revive him."

"Either way, she'll force Agnès to perform the Rite of Awakening," Tiz's eyes filled with fear. "She's in no condition to do that!"

"What's the Rite of Awakening?" Yew wondered.

"Remember those times we saw the crystals glowing unnaturally bright, out of control?"

"Yes," Yew nodded.

"The Rite of Awakening releases the energy of the prayers of all the previous generations of vestals onto a crystal," Tiz explained. "That's what causes it to spiral out of control, eventually to summon the Holy Pillar. Performed by a vestal, the rite puts a huge strain on her, physically and mentally. Even after she got used to doing it, Agnès seemed about to collapse every time she did."

"With that amount of strain, in her condition," Ringabel continued.

"One or both Agnès and the baby could be lost," Yew concluded.

" _C'est terrible_ ," Magnolia put a hand to her chest.

"That isn't going to happen," Tiz vowed. "I won't let it."

"Hear, hear!" Ringabel nodded. "They probably headed for nearest crystal, in Florem. We'd have seen its light from Caldisla had it been awakened, but, since we didn't, we can assume that Agnès and her captors haven't reached it yet, and we can maybe head them off."

The ship made east towards the Land of Radiant Flowers. During the flight, the group mostly remained silent, save for a comment Ringabel made.

"One thing that bothers me about this whole thing," he started.

"Only one?" Tiz responded.

"Ok, another thing that bothers me," Ringabel corrected. "If the cryst-fairy's goal is to awaken the crystals, why kidnap Agnès?"

"What do you mean?" Tiz raised an eyebrow.

"She is no longer pope, nor even vestal," Ringabel elaborated. "Who can say if she is even able to perform the Rite of Awakening anymore? I'm no expert, but it seems it would be more sage to try and take Sylvie, the vestaling. She'd almost be guaranteed to be able to do it."

"Wouldn't she be more heavily guarded, though?" Tiz wondered.

"Of course," Yew interjected. "After Agnès resigned as pope, the matriarch and Sylvie are all that's left of traditional Crystalist leadership in today's church. The Crystalguard has a twenty-four/seven defense around them these days."

"And so my pregnant wife was the only other option," Tiz sighed, crossing his arms over the railing.

"Tiz," Yew frowned, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"I wonder," Ringabel pondered for a moment. "I have another theory. I hate to suggest this, but what if, for some reason… Agnès's captors want the baby?"

" _Quel idée!"_ Magnolia cried. "Why would you even think that?"

"It's the only other way it makes sense that they took Agnès over finding some way to take Sylvie in order to awaken the crystals," he explained.

"But what could they possibly want with the baby?" Yew wondered.

"It doesn't matter," Tiz's eyes narrowed. "We're going to save Agnès long before the baby is born, and no cryst-fairy will so much as lay an eye on it. There's no other option."

"How long do we have?" Magnolia asked.

"Less than three months," Tiz answered.

"Probably even less than that," Yew reluctantly noted, "With as much stress as Agnès must be under, there's an increased chance of premature labor."

"But we're not going to let it get that close- Agnès is not having our baby as a captive. I'm going to be by her side when the time comes."

"Let's hope," Ringabel's face remained a grim line.

His back to his friends, Tiz hid his clenched teeth and hands, tear-filled gaze fixed on the horizon, "We need to hustle and find her." _Stay calm, Agnès,_ he thought. _We're coming for you._

* * *

Agnès awoke in a dank, dark cell, light coming in through a single barred window, and a crack under a closed door. She struggled to sit up, then saw a small red spot where she had laid. Fearing the worst, she brought a trembling hand to her stomach. As if to reassure her, the baby gave a firm kick at that moment.

"Thank goodness you're alright," the mother sighed, stroking her abdomen. "I'm so sorry this had to happen. I promise, I'll protect you as best I can."

 _Tiz must be beside himself with worry right now,_ she thought, reaching for her neck. _My pendant! It must have fallen off in the struggle. I have no way of reaching him. He has no idea where I am! Ok, hold on. Take a deep breath, Agnès. Worrying isn't doing either of us any good._

Suddenly, the door creaked open, revealing a small, glowing figure, flying above a large, muscular man, arm at his side.

"Hello, Agnès," the fairy grinned. "Glad to see you're finally awake."

Agnès slowly scooted farther away from the two, struggling to keep her breathing steady, failing to hide the fear in her eyes.

"Worry not, Mrs. Arrior," the man expressed mock sympathy. "We're not going to hurt you."

"It's a little late for that," his prisoner retorted.

"Rest assured," the fairy affirmed. "We've yet need of you alive. Both you, and your child."

"My child?" Agnès gasped, reflexively putting a hand on her stomach. "W-what do you want from us?"

"All in good time, Agnès," the fairy answered. "All in good time. For now, are you in need of anything?"

The captive was too stunned to respond.

"We'll bring you some food soon," the fairy ignored Agnès's silence. "Please, try to make yourself… comfortable."

With that, the two villains left, closing and locking the door behind them.

 _What have I gotten myself into?_ Agnès asked herself. _Oh, Tiz, please come soon!_

"Shouldn't we make for the temple of Water or Earth as soon as possible?" the goon asked the cryst-fairy once clear of the cell.

"Her husband and the others will be expecting that," she replied. "With their combined strength, there is a 50-50 chance of them overpowering us and retrieving Agnès were we to encounter them. We must be patient, and let things settle down for a while. Then we can turn our attention to the crystals."

"As you wish, Perrie."

* * *

Soon, Tiz and company arrived in Florem. As soon as the Eschalot was docked, the four made their way to the Temple of Water. Since the peace treaty with Eternia and the defeat of Providence, no one guarded the path to the altar, and the acolytes had likely turned in for the night.

"Come on," Tiz ran ahead, the others close behind. Beyond the altar, floating in the abyss, was the enormous blue gem that gave life to the world's oceans.

"Seems normal to me," Ringabel noted.

"Good," Tiz sighed. "At least this one hasn't been awakened yet."

"So, what do we do?" Yew asked. "I'm not sure it's a good idea to just wait around here for Agnès and her captors to show up,"

"No," Tiz agreed. "In the meantime, they could be trying to awaken the crystal of Earth, Wind, or Fire. Let's go into town and tell the matriarch everything we know. A perimeter can be set around the temple, and, if we leave them a pendant, they can alert us the second anything happens."

"I'll have additional men from the Crystalguard sent to each of the temples," Yew promised. "If anyone so much as hears Agnès or that cryst-fairy sneeze, we'll know about it."

"Thank you, Yew," Tiz sighed. "That's… that's actually a really good plan. Only…"

"We'll be forced to wait things out," Ringabel finished. "And, some random Crystalguard knight will be the one to save your wife instead of you."

"It sounds silly," Tiz admitted, "And I know this plan is likely the best course of action right now…"

"I think I understand, Tiz," Magnolia interjected. "As her husband, you feel it's your duty to save Agnès, and don't want to pass it off to just anyone. _C'est romantique_ , if you ask me… even if a little, how should I put it, thick-headed?"

"We can't just run around in circles across the globe when we don't know where our target is headed," Ringabel put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "This is the best way we know how to help Agnès at this point."

"I know you're right," Tiz relented. "Doesn't make it any easier, though."

"I know," Yew chimed. "I'll need to go to Gathelatio to arrange the temple perimeters. In the meantime, Eternia is just a forest away. You could go check the Earth Crystal in Everlast Tower, then see how Edea is."

"Alright," Tiz nodded. "Let's do it."

After speaking to the matriarch, the group flew to Gathelatio, separating at the docks. Magnolia accompanied Yew to the Sanctum, and Ringabel joined Tiz to trek Pilgrim's Grove. Arriving at Everlast Tower, they found the Earth Crystal in its normal state, just like the Water Crystal.

"I don't understand it," Tiz mused. "Why hasn't the cryst-fairy brought Agnès to either of the crystals we've visited? They're the two that are closest to the Caldis continent."

"Maybe they anticipated our following them, and went to Eisenberg or Harena first," Ringabel mused.

"Maybe," Tiz sighed. "Let's just hope the Guard can catch up with them before the worst happens."

"Would that be the Holy Pillar, or…" Ringabel didn't dare finish that sentence

"Does it matter?" Tiz"asked. "One could destroy the entire world… the other destroys mine."

"Tiz…"

* * *

"Fat lot of good patience has done us," the goon grunted. "A perimeter has been laid around each of the temples."

"I anticipated that," Perrie assured. "Remember that piece of ear candy I had you leave with Edea Lee?"

"You mean, me pretending to reveal that our hideout was the old northern Crystalist refugee village?"

"Precisely," the cryst-fairy sneered. "Once the young marshall wakes up, the first thing she'll do is have a troop rush to the village, including most of the guard around the Temple of Water. We can easily take on the remaining men, and advance on the altar."

"But who can say how long it will take for her to wake up?"

"We can wait as long as it takes," Perrie declared. "Each day, we get closer to the arrival of our second guest."

"Very well."

* * *

Edea showed no signs of waking, however. The days turned into weeks with no news, but Tiz still remained in Gathelatio to be able to jump the moment something changed.

"We're now down to less than two months before the baby likely comes," Tiz announced one day over lunch with Ringabel. "I just hope Agnès can hold out. Even if she isn't in any physical harm, I can only imagine how she feels, knowing any day, our child could be born in captivity."

"You said it yourself," Ringabel assured. "We'll find her long before that happens. When the time comes, you'll be at her side, back at your own home."

"I'm beginning to wonder…" his friend sighed.

"Don't lose hope, Tiz," Ringabel encouraged. "You'll see-"

At that moment, the pendant around Ringabel's neck began to glow. Ringabel immediately answered it.

"Ringabel here," he started. "What's the news?"

"Edea is awake," Alternis Dim answered.

"Really?" Ringabel gasped.

"I was just made aware," the dark knight confirmed. "Apparently, she is already going stir crazy, demanding she be allowed to leave to find Agnès."

"She's definitely feeling better," Tiz almost grinned.

"We'll come immediately," Ringabel declared. "Over and out."

"Let's go," the two quickly made it through Pilgrim's Grove, soon arriving at the Central Healing Tower in Eternia, Tiz entering Edea's room before Ringabel.

"Tiz!" Edea cried, turning where she stood in front of a window. "You're here! Does that mean Agnès is alright?"

"Not exactly," Tiz answered. "But-"

"Edea!" Ringabel ran in, embracing the girl. "Thank goodness you're alright!"

"Whoa, Ringabel," Edea blushed. "It's good to see you, too."

"Er," Ringabel remembered himself, backing up with red cheeks. "So, um, how are you feeling?"

"I keep telling everyone, I'm fine!" she insisted. "I'm ready to whoop some cryst-fairy behind and save my friend."

"You literally just woke from a coma!" Ringabel argued. "You're in no shape to-"

"And just how great a shape is Agnès in right now?" Edea retorted, then winced at seeing Tiz's pained face. "I'm sorry. But just what have you two been doing while Agnès has been at risk for her and her baby's lives?"

The two men got Edea up to speed on their attempts, and the lack of success to that point.

"That's all well and good," Edea commented. "But, why wait for Agnès and her captors to come to the crystals, when we can go to her?"

"What are you talking about?" Tiz raised an eyebrow.

"Just before he left with Agnès, I heard the cryst-fairy and her goon arguing," Edea explained, "They must have thought I was already unconscious, -or worse- because they let slip that they were hiding out in the old Crystalist refugee village, north of Florem."

"Then there's no time to waste," Tiz declared. "Ringabel, call our forces in Florem. Have several men take the village. We can grab Yew and Magnolia and meet them there. We'll need to prepare the Eschalot."

"I'm coming, too," Edea insisted.

"No, you're not," Ringabel rejected. "You may feel fine, but you still need rest."

"I've been _resting_ for a month now," she protested. "It's time for me to _do_ something!"

"Edea, we just-" Tiz pleaded.

"I'm going!"

"What if something were to happen to you?" Ringabel demanded. "You misjudge your strength, and…"

"Ringabel," Edea frowned. "That won't happen."

"Especially not if you stay," Ringabel quipped. "Please, Edea. I'm begging you."

"I…" the girl hesitated. "Alright. I'll stay behind. But I had better get to see Agnès as soon as possible after she's rescued!"

"You can count on it," Tiz gave a half-smile. "We'd better be off then."

It wasn't long before Yew and Magnolia arrived at the Eschalot, the former confirming that several soldiers were already advancing on the abandoned village. The ship made record time to Florem, and soon had the village in its sights.

"We're almost there," Tiz declared. "Hold on, Agnès. We're coming!"

* * *

Agnès's eyes struggled to adjust to the sudden light that flooded her cell as the door opened. Entering was the cryst-fairy and her goon.

"It's time to go, Agnès," she said.

"Go?" Agnès asked. "Go where?"

"You'll see," the fairy replied.

"Why should I go anywhere with you?" Agnès tried to sound intimidating.

As as answer, the goon partially lifted a sword from the scabbard at his side, letting out a small _shirk._ With his free hand, he offered to help Agnès stand.

"You said you needed me and my child alive," Agnès could barely hide the tremor in her voice.

"That's true," Perrie nodded. "But, we do have another option if you choose not to cooperate."

"I understand," the poor girl replied. She hesitated to believe the fairy's words, but it wasn't worth the risk- not with her baby on the line. She took the man's hand, and followed outside her cell. As they trudged along the corridor, Agnès observed her prison. At various archways, there were short daises, each with a gem that matched the symbol above the door.

 _This is the Twilight Ruins!_ She concluded. _We're just outside of Florem. Oh, if I could only tell Tiz!_

Once outside, the group made south, towards the Temple of Water. In the distance to the north, Agnès saw a vessel flying to an abandoned crystalist village.

 _The Eschalot!_ She recognized the ship. _It must be Tiz! And… he's going the wrong way._ Agnès deflated. Even without a sword at her back, she knew it would be futile to try and call out to it.

Once the group had gotten closer, several men came into sight, surrounding the temple. Agnès recognized their armor as the Crystalguard uniform. She knew better than to call out to them, but the sight gave her hope.

"Wait here," the goon ordered, pointing out a nearby rock, large enough to conceal Agnès from the view of the soldiers. She reluctantly obeyed, Perrie remaining by her.

"Gunter has eyes on the back of his head, you know," the fairy warned. "It would be very unwise to run. Not that you'd get very far in your condition, anyway."

Stymied, Agnès had no choice but to watch what would happen. Before her very eyes, Gunter took out the guard members one-by-one. One-by-one, the men fell performing their sacred duty. It was all the former pope could do to keep from shedding a tear. Eventually, the brute returned to where she and the fairy hid.

"We're clear," he declared. "The acolytes were evacuated when the perimeters were arranged."

"Come, Agnès," Perrie prodded. Agnès took care to keep her eyes forward- she knew that, were she to look at the fallen knights of the Crystalguard, she'd likely collapse in sorrow. Instead, she followed Perrie and Gunter into the temple, and to the altar.

"This is your cue, Agnès," Perrie explained. "The Rite of Awakening."

"Th-the Rite of…" Agnès gasped. _It's my worst fears come true._ "I-I-I'm not even a vestal anymore. I don't know if I can." _Or if the baby could handle the stress… I'd doom it, along with the world._

"Only one way to find out, no?" the fairy posed.

"I don't have the proper vestments," Agnès tried to stall.

"Straight from the Temple of Wind," Gunter pulled the white frock that had been specifically made for Agnès all those years ago from his pack.

"I…" Agnès struggled to come up with another excuse.

"And remember," Gunter placed one hand on his sword. It was either perform the rite with the risk of harm coming to herself or the child, or certain destruction.

"O-o-of course," she replied. _If it weren't for the baby, I'd give my life to protect the crystals in a heartbeat,_ she thought. _But, I cannot sacrifice an innocent life who cannot make that choice when there is yet a chance for it._ "Let me just get ready.'

Agnès had little hope that the vestal garb would still fit her. Surprisingly, though, it fell over her waist and hugged her shoulders just as comfortably as it had the first time she wore it. _Is it possible that the rainbow thread has magic capabilities,_ she wondered _, always tuning the garment to the wearer's body?_ She had little time to ponder this, however, as she was expected immediately back at the altar.

"As radiant as any flower, Agnès," Perrie complimented. "Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be," Agnès replied, kneeling in front of the crystal.

Do you need a refresher on how the rite is done?"

"I have performed it over a dozen times," the make-shift vestal retorted for an answer.

"Just checking."

Agnès took a deep breath. _Here goes everything_ , she thought, before clearing her mind and focusing on a single point of the crystal and beginning her prayer. Almost instantly, she felt the entire pressure of the immense energy coursing through her body and into the crystal. She already felt ready to collapse, but she could not stop and risk everything reversing, almost guaranteeing her death.

"Keep going," Perrie called.

Mere moments dragged on for Agnès, her entire mind and body struggling with the task.

"Not yet," the cryst fairy prodded. "Just a little longer."

Just when Agnès was sure she could absolutely no longer take it, Perrie called out, "Stop! That's it!"

Agnès gladly halted her prayer, gasping for a steady breath.

"The legends do you justice, Agnès," the cryst-fairy laughed. "As amazing as I heard."

The words barely registered with the young woman, who struggled to see and take Gunter's outstretched hand for her blurred vision. The man helped guide her outside through her half-conscious state.

* * *

Tiz and company were surprised to discover many monsters just outside the village. They braved their way through, and caught up with the Guard just as they reached their destination.

"There's no one here," one knight announced.

"What?" Tiz exclaimed, pushing through the group to see for himself. Sure enough, the village was just as abandoned as it had been before Tiz and his companions first fought Einheria Venus. "No… But, how…? Now where do we-"

At that moment, a great sound rang out across the continent. The troop all turned to see a beam of blue light, far in the south.

"That light," Ringabel gasped.

"No," Tiz's breathing quickened. "No. _Agnès!_ " He ran past the troop, with only his friends able to keep up with him.

"It'll be quicker to take the Eschalot to the temple," Ringabel explained. "I can't land, but I will take us low enough for you all to drop down. I make no promises that we'll make it in time."

"I don't need promises," Tiz responded. "I just need a chance."

The group's ship made the trip across the continent within minutes. As soon as it lowered, Tiz dropped to the surface, not waiting for his companions. He ran to close the distance that still remained between him and the temple. Agnès and her captors, only now getting outside with her, came into better focus. Tiz could see clearly how out of sorts his wife was, barely in a standing position against the goon's shoulder.

"Agnès," he cried. " _Agnès!"_

The girl groggily lifted her head, barely making out her husband's face.

" _Tiz…"_ he saw her say, before her eyes rolled back entirely and she slumped in the brute's arms.

"Sandstorm!" the cryst-fairy cast. Clouds of dust surrounded Tiz, who shielded his eyes in vain, struggling to move an inch against the tempest.

" _Agnès!"_

"Teleport!"

Even after the storm dissipated, Tiz clawed at his eyes, trying desperately to regain his sight.

"Tiz!" Yew cried, he and Magnolia finally having caught up with him. They grabbed him at either side, Yew holding Tiz down while Magnolia applied eyedrops. "Now calm down for a second."

"I can't calm down," Tiz said between short, shallow breaths. "My wife and child could both be dead. If that's not enough, one of the crystals has been awakened. No matter what happens to Agnès, they can still take Sylvie and summon the Holy Pillar. It's over."

"Wait," Magnolia pointed. Taking to the skies was an airship, the blue aura of the cryst-fairy just visible on its deck. "It's headed to Eisenberg."

"Then we are, too," Tiz stood, taking off to the Eschalot. Ringabel, having seen the other airship himself, started immediately once his companions were aboard.

"Don't let that ship out of your sight, Ringabel," Tiz demanded.

"Right," his friend nodded. No one said a word, instead honing their focus on the enemy airship. They made steadily west towards the Eisen region, when, out of the blue, the airship seemed to disappear from everyone's sight.

"What?" Tiz exclaimed.

"It's just… gone!" Ringabel blinked.

"Did anyone see what happened?" Tiz asked.

"I didn't take my eye off it for a second," Yew insisted "Then, it was just _poof!"_

"This fairy must have some seriously powerful magic to make an entire airship disappear," Ringabel noted.

"Let's still stop in Eisenberg," Tiz requested. "I have an idea."

* * *

Agnès opened her eyes, looking to see the deck of an airship. She didn't move an inch, could hardly breathe- it still felt as if she were buried in sand.

"What a great success!" Gunter cheered. "Next, to the Temple of Fire!"

"Are you daft?" Perrie demanded. "We almost lost the two of them at the water crystal."

"But we didn't lose either, now, did we?"

"Miraculously, no," the fairy admitted. "Luck must run in the family. But, one more this soon, and it's game over. The child is gone and all is lost."

"Shouldn't we revive Ouroboros as quickly as possible, though?" Gunter queried.

"The child takes precedence," Perrie answered. "Without it, it doesn't even matter if we awaken all the crystals. Everything will be for naught."

 _What…?_ Agnès wondered, keeping her eyes closed.

"You promised me power," Gunter growled.

"And you'll have it," the cryst-fairy assured. "Once Agnès recovers or the baby is born- whichever is first- we'll proceed to the Fire Crystal. For now, we make for Starkfort."

"But the heroes of light were already following us to Eisenberg," the goon argued. "Is it really safe to hide so close by?"

"We have little choice," Perrie explained. "Time is against us to keep Agnès alive. She needs rest and supplies, and Starkfort is the best hideout close to us."

"With as few hiding places that there are in Eisenberg," Gunter shook his head. "There's pretty good odds that they'll find us are…"

"Odds we have to risk." Perrie affirmed. "Now let's go."

* * *

"We've arrived in Eisenberg," Ringabel announced.

"Good," Tiz approached the helm. "Now make northwest, towards Starkfort."

"Starkfort?" the pilot raised an eyebrow.

"What's at Starkfort, Tiz?" Yew asked.

"Agnès," Tiz replied. "Think about it. If she's alive, she needs rest and medical attention- her captors would still need her to perform the Rite of Awakening, after all. We saw their airship fly here to Eisenberg, and what place in this region has better defenses than Starkfort? It's abandoned, and it's close enough to Hartschild for the fairy's goon to keep it supplied."

"It seems a little too easy, _non?"_ Magnolia asked. "Their ship disappeared cleanly. Why would they hide here in Eisenberg when they could get anywhere they wanted?"

"With the state Agnès is in," Tiz answered, "They need the closest roost they can get. Starkfort is it. If Agnès is alive, that's where she'll be."

"There's a beach just outside Starkfort that would be perfect to land the Eschalot," Ringabel remembered.

"Then, onward, ho!" Tiz urged.

"Aye, aye!" Ringabel turned the ship slightly, quickly making his way across the continent and landing by Starkfort.

"It's this or nothing," Tiz declared. "Let's go get Agnès!"

* * *

"Perrie," Gunter cried out. "An enemy ship has just landed on the beach. They'll be upon us in seconds! We must go, now!"

"Agnès can't be moved," Perrie began to tremble. "And even the strongest monsters I can conjure will be toothpicks to those insipid heroes of light."

"What do we do?" the goon asked.

"I…" she was silent for a while, her eyes closed. "I- teleport!" within an instant, the fairy was gone, leaving Gunter alone.

"Perrie, you- you…" the goon growled. "Come back, you coward!"

Perrie did not return.

"Who needs her?" he asked himself. "At least now I can do things my way,"

He turned to make for Agnès's cell, but the corridor was flooded with monsters. Attempting to strike one, several hit back. _She cast it where these monsters would be too strong even for me, so I couldn't get to the vestal. Blast it all!_ Down a further corridor, he heard monster after monster groan, falling to their end. These sounds became clearer and clearer as the heroes made quick work of the various creatures.

It was not long before all that remained were Gunter and the heroes. The goon began to feel could take the two that were in front of him, but he soon heard two others come up behind.

"It's over," Tiz declared. "Surrender to be incarcerated or face my blade."

"I'll not lose my honor so easily," Gunter retorted, readying his own sword. "The only way to the vestal is through me."

"Your funeral, friend," Ringabel shrugged. He made the first advance, backed up by Yew. After several exchanged blows, then a final swing from Tiz, Gunter was at his knees, surrounded by the four heroes, each with their blade pointed at him.

"Tie him up, Magnolia," Tiz asked. "Commander Goodman will know what to do with him."

"Right," the girl brought out the rope Yew had on-hand, binding the captive by his arms and legs.

"Consider yourself lucky," Ringabel spat. "Few men would blame Tiz if he were to slit your sorry neck right here and now. Where's the cryst-fairy?"

"She ran off when you blokes showed up," Gunter replied. "Could be anywhere,"

"You'd do well to remember which side of my blade you're facing right now before you lie to me," the Planeswarden tightened his grip on the hilt of his sword.

"I swear, I-" the goon protested, bringing Ringabel's blade closer to him.

"Ringabel," Tiz called out. "He's not worth it. The cryst-fairy can wait. What's important is that we get Angès. Where are your keys to this cell?"

Gunter remained silent. Tiz quickly searched him, bringing out a small ring with two keys. The first try opened the cell door, where Angès lay on a cot.

"Agnès," he sighed, relieved to see Agnès's chest rising and falling normally. He knelt down beside his wife, stroking her shoulder. "I'm here." Gently, he put a lock of hair behind her and kissed her on the lips.

"Mmm… good morning, Tiz," Agnès smiled in her sleep, slowly opening her eyes. When she registered her surroundings and her husband's face, she gasped, "Tiz!"

To Tiz's shock, she quickly sat up and threw her arms around him.

"Oh, Tiz…" Agnès sobbed.

"Agnès," Tiz's eyes welled up, and he held his wife as close as he dared. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry we didn't find you sooner."

"It doesn't matter," she shook her head. "You're here. Oh, Tiz, I was so afraid. Anything I could do-" she was interrupted by the baby kicking, also felt by Tiz.

"Guess someone didn't want to be left out of the reunion, huh?" Tiz chuckled, putting a hand on Agnès's stomach. "I'm so glad you're alright. Both of you."

"Edea," Agnès remembered.

"Recovering well in Eternia," Tiz assured. "Chomping at the bit to see you safe."

"Good to hear," Agnès giggled. "What now?"

"Are you okay to walk?" Tiz asked. "The Eschalot is just outside."

"I think so," Agnès replied. "Could you help me stand?"

"Of course," her husband supported her weight as she stood. The other three heroes outside the cell cheered at the return of their friend. Taking their prisoner in tow, they started back to the entrance of the fort, careful to keep pace with Agnès, who was only walking under Tiz's support. They had just stepped into the front chamber, when Agnès stopped, wincing.

"Angès?" Tiz turned to look at her. She had become pale, and the pain on her face became clear. "What's wrong?"

"The baby," Agnès gasped. "It's coming,"

"But it's still too early!"

"I know," the mother started taking deep breaths. "I can't have this baby- not here, not now!"

"Unfortunately, you don't have much choice," Ringabel lamented.

"I can set up the magic tent," Yew offered. "You'll be more comfortable in there."

"Thank you, Yew," Agnès nodded. "Tiz, this can't- what if-"

"Hey, hey, hey," Tiz took her hands in his. "It's okay. You're going to be fine."

"It's ready," Yew called. "Bedding is set up, there are extra linens, and I'm about to heat some water."

"Aren't we prepared?" Magnolia teased.

"Well…" Yew put a hand behind his head. "It wasn't completely out of the realm of possibility that Agnès would go into labor before we returned to Norende. I packed the essentials."

"It's perfect, Yew," Tiz smiled. "Thank you." With that, he guided Agnès inside, the others granting the family privacy. The front flap closed, Tiz helped his wife settle down on the bedding Agnès was silent for some time, struggling through a contraction, nearly crushing her husband's hand. Finally, she settled down for a bit.

"Better?" Tiz asked, refraining from pulling his hand away to rub it.

"Yes, for now," Agnès caught her breath. "Our children have quite the sense of timing, don't they?"

"Wonder if it comes from their mother's sense of direction," Tiz teased.

"Perhaps," Agnès softly chuckled. "Tiz, I-"

"It's going to be alright," Tiz stroked her hand with his thumb, giving a reassuring smile. "You'll see."

Agnès returned the smile, then braced herself as another contraction rushed over her.

"You can do this," Tiz assured.

* * *

An hour or so passed, and the baby still hadn't arrived. Outside, the other heroes of light began to become antsy- well, except maybe Yew.

"Sometimes it just takes a while," the pseudo-scholar shrugged.

"This is hardly a textbook case, though, my friend," Ringabel reminded, walking in at that moment. "The prisoner is now securely in the custody of the Shieldbearers. Commander Goodman will see he is turned over to the Crystalguard for due process."

"That's good," Magnolia nodded. "Now, Yew, are you sure that-"

"Magnolia," Yew insisted. "If anything had gone wrong, we'd have-"

Suddenly, the air was filled with small, violent cries, and the heroes' faces lit up in smiles.

After a few anxious minutes, Tiz came out, glowing, encouraging his friends, "You all can come in now."

The others wasted no time, eager to see the babe in Agnès's arms. Once inside, Tiz retook his place at her side, one arm around her shoulders, a finger on the opposite hand already being suckled by the child.

"This is our daughter, Olivia," Agnès introduced, prying tiny hands off of Tiz's finger. "She's named after a dear friend of mine."

" _Elle est tres belle_ ," Magnolia complimented.

"It's amazing," Ringabel noted. "After all that, and as early as she is, she seems perfectly healthy."

"One might call it miraculous," Agnès agreed. "I think she gets that from her father."

"Look at that birthmark," Yew gasped. Indeed, on Olivia's right shoulder, close to her chest, was a mark in the exact shape of a crystal.

" _Incroyable,"_ Magnolia blinked.

"We think it may partially have been affected by the Rite of Awakening," Agnès explained. "As well as her…"

Ringabel jumped as he was looking at Olivia as the light hit her left eye just right. Reflected in each quarter of the iris was the color of one of the crystals. Once the light shifted, it returned to a normal brown.

"You saw it, right?" Tiz asked. "I had about the same reaction when I noticed. Once the shock wears off, though, it's really pretty and unique."

 _It reminds me of…_ Ringabel thought. _No, I'll not mention it now._

"Once you get some rest, Agnès," Yew said, "We should really take you to Eternia, so both you and Olivia can be checked out."

"Of course," Agnès nodded, kissing Olivia's forehead. "Though I'll be surprised if they find anything."

The next day, Agnès felt well enough to leave. Boarding the Eschalot, the group made for Eternia. A small landing party of the Crystalguard met them as they landed, glad to have heard their former pope was safe. With no further delay, Agnès and her child were taken to the Central Healing Tower to be examined. Miraculously, they were both in perfect health, save the obvious signs of stress brought on by the Rite. A few days' rest was still recommended before the family returned to Norende, however.

The day after their arrival, Edea dropped in on her friend.

"Oh, Agnès!" she cried, rushing to embrace Angès. "I'm so glad you're safe. I've felt so helpless. I'm so sorry, I- I couldn't-"

"It's alright, Edea," Agnès assured. "It all turned out fine. I'm glad to see you well."

"Is this…?" Edea asked, seeing the baby in a bassinet next to Agnès's bed.

"Olivia," Agnès nodded. "Would you like to hold her?"

"U-uh, sure," Edea stuttered as Agnès handed the baby to her. The moment she saw Olivia's face, it was as if her heart melted into a puddle. "She's beautiful, Agnès."

"She gets her looks from her mother," a new voice chimed. Edea turned to see Tiz in the doorway.

"When did you get back, Tiz?" Agnès asked.

"Back?" Edea raised an eyebrow. "You left?"

"I had to pick up a special visitor," he explained, turning to the hall. "You can come in now." Within an instant, a silver-haired blur rushed in, crying, "Mama!"

"Oh, Til!" his mother cried, turning to embrace her son. "I missed you so much."

"Mama okay?" the little boy asked.

"Yes, I'm okay, Till," Agnès smiled, giggling. "In fact, there's someone I need to introduce you to."

Tiz picked Til up and turned towards Edea. "This is your little sister, Til," he said. "Her name is Olivia."

"Hi, Vivia," Til waved at the babe in Edea's arms.

"You're going to be a good big brother, right, Til?" Edea asked.

"Good big bubba," Til nodded.

The adults laughed, and, with that, all finally seemed right with the world once more. They didn't notice, however, the note that was slid under the door, or the young man who delivered it, turning back around the corner and out of sight.

 ***AN: Little dark, I know. Next chapter, however, we return you to our regularly scheduled fluff, starring Edea and a certain devilish Planeswarden ;3 In the meantime, thank you for favoriting, following, and reviewing!***


	6. The Planes Between Us, Part Two

***AN: Another short one. For those who have been reading up to this point, this is a continuation of a chapter I only recently added between "The Five Stages of Yew" and "A Miraculous Birth." The note there will hopefully explain why it's formatted the way it is.***

After visiting with the Arrior family for some time, Edea felt it was finally time she discharged herself from the Central Healing Tower and return to normal life. Heading out the door, her foot caught on something. She picked up a small, folded piece of paper, nearly jumping at seeing her name on it. Unfolding it, she read:

 _Edea,_

 _Meet me in the magnolia grove outside of Gravemark Village tonight. I have something I must share with you before I go._

 _Ringabel_

 _I'm going to regret this,_ Edea knew, remembering the encounter she had with the man almost a year prior. There could be little doubt that his intentions were similar this time. It was almost enough to make her not want to go- and yet…

Ringabel, meanwhile, was under a magnolia tree, a flower in one hand, the other in his pocket. The only light was the moon, but it was still enough to see the initials of Edea's parents carved into the trunk, enveloped by a heart. The sight made the young man smile, knowing that, if he were really to do what he had planned for that night, this would be the perfect location.

It was nearly midnight, however, and there was no sight of Edea. On one hand, one could hardly blame his heart for beginning to sink. On the other, however, Ringabel knew he shouldn't be surprised at having been stood up. Dropping the blossom, he was about to part, when he caught sight of a large bow.

"Edea?" he stopped dead in his tracks, checking he wasn't imagining things.

"It's definitely not a harpy," Edea answered, approaching Ringabel.

"I was beginning to think you wouldn't come," he said.

"So was I," Edea admitted. "But, something inside me wouldn't let me stand you up."

"I'm glad," Ringabel chuckled nervously.

"So," the girl hesitated. "What did you want?"

"Er, right," Ringabel swallowed. "Let me start with, I know you've rejected me before-"

"We've been through this, Ringabel," Edea frowned.

"I know you said it would never work," he continued. "But-"

" _Ringabel_ ,"

"A-deh-deh," the young man interrupted. "This time, let me say my peace. Okay?"

"Alright," she sighed.

"Now, where was I?" Ringabel asked himself. "Oh, yes. I know you said it would never work, but what if there were a way it could?"

"What do you mean?" Edea raised an eyebrow.

"You see," he continued. "I haven't been entirely honest with you this last visit. I'm not actually on leave, per se."

"You're saying you've gone AWOL?" the knights captain in her came out.

"What?" Ringabel raised an eyebrow himself. "Oh! No, no no. Augh, this is coming out all wrong. What I mean to say is that I've been transferred here on an all-but-permanent basis."

"What?" Edea gasped.

"Thanks to you and your Ba'al Buster friends," he explained. "Our workload has gone down significantly. With much fewer field assignments, I've been able to choose my own post.

"I'll still be on call, of course. But, for the most part, I won't have to be a Planeswarden." at that moment, he kneeled down and took Edea's hand in his. "I'll simply be your husband, if you'll have me."

"Ringabel," the girl gasped.

"Edea, before we even met, I called you my angel of fate. I was immature then, and knew naught of the real you. Now, I've come to love your stubbornness, your vim and vigor, and your golden heart. It took almost losing you for me to realize that. For so long, I wasted time with other women, when I only truly care for you. Now, I have to chance to make up for all of that."

He reached into one pocket, and took out a small box, opening it to reveal a simple, delicate engagement ring. "Edea Lee, will you marry me?"

Edea stood there, stunned for a second. Finally, she said, "Is this where you expect me to start crying, and fall into your arms?"

"Well, you certainly don't have to," Ringabel sighed, taking that for an answer. He was about to stand, when he was tackled in Edea's embrace.

"Ringabel, you blockhead," she sobbed. "Of course I do."

"Edea," Ringabel gasped, placing an arm around her.

"And my answer is yes," she pulled away, wiping her eye. "Yes, I'll marry you."

The two embraced once more, comfortable to remain under the magnolia tree until the sky turned pink behind them.

 ***AN: I told you there would be fluff. Don't say I didn't warn you! Next chapter, we visit the married life of Yew and Magnolia! Again, thank you for following, favoriting, and reviewing!***


	7. Love Yew to the Moon and Back

***AN: Sorry for the delay in posting this chapter- I hope the cuteness makes up for it***

Meanwhile, Magnolia had volunteered herself -and, by consequence, Yew- to babysit Til so Tiz could spend more time with Agnès and the baby while they remained in the Central Healing Tower. When Tiz arrived with the tot, it was plain to be seen that little Til was unhappy being separated from his parents again after over a month apart. His face was frozen in a pout for the majority of the evening.

"Come now, Tilly," Magnolia prodded. "Give your _tante_ a smile, please?"

Til turned his head away in response.

"You'd better watch out," she said, turning to pick up a toy. "Or this chomper might get you."

Til remained as he was.

"Look out!" Magnolia cried. "It's the tickle monster!"

Til shrieked, turning in vain to escape the impending peril. Unable to help himself, he giggled under Magnolia's hands.

"I saw that," she grinned. "I saw that smile. You can't hide that from me!"

Til giggled more, slowly starting to calm down.

"Now _that's_ the Til I know," Magnolia gently tousled the tot's hair. The rest of the evening was filled with silly stories and games until Til wore himself out and he fell asleep in Magnolia's arms.

"How are you so good at this?" Yew asked.

"Oh," his wife thought for a moment. "Well, growing up on the moon, I always wanted a little brother or sister. When I remained an only child, I did the next best thing: I babysat a lot. I have more than a little experience."

"That's easily seen," Yew smiled, then helping Magnolia set Til in his crib before he and his wife settled down in bed themselves.

The next morning, Agnès and Olivia were discharged from the Central Healing Tower. Tiz returned early to Yew and Magnolia's home, Til eagerly jumping into his father's arms. After all his things were sorted, Tiz thanked the Geneolgias and left to finally return to Norende with his family. Afterwards, Yew and Magnolia made way for the training room in the Crystalguard headquarters.

Magnolia had been a Crystalguard knight ever since her marriage to Yew. She and her husband trained together everyday, when their assignments didn't separate them. All of the guard, including the two other Cavaliers, felt the benefits of her addition, easily keeping up with them all.

After the day's training and a bi-weekly meeting, Yew and Magnolia reunited outside the Sanctum to return home together. Magnolia helped Alfred cook dinner, then the two sat down to their meal. They made light chatter, then Magnolia abruptly changed the subject.

"Wasn't it so fun, watching Til?" she asked.

"Yes, it was," Yew agreed casually.

"Thinking about Tiz, and his family," Magnolia went on. "I wondered…"

"Yes?" her husband looked up from his plate.

"Well," she continued. "We haven't really talked about it, but… do you think… _we_ might have children of our own?"

"I…" Yew sat, slack-jawed for a moment. "Cour, I…"

"I know this is sudden," Magnolia replied. "But, don't you think it would be lovely to hear little footfalls down the corridor? To tie up pigtails before school?"

"That all sounds wonderful," Yew admitted. "But, were we to have children… I'd worry for you."

"Worry for me?"

"Think of what happened after a year of just regular activity away from the moon," her husband prodded. "Carrying a child… I just don't know."

"I don't think it will be too much for me to handle," Magnolia assured. "I mean, I-"

"I really don't want to take that risk," Yew put a hand over his wife's. "After what happened at our wedding…"

"We could take leave," Magnolia offered. "Travel to the moon is so simple now. I could introduce you to everyone, we could-"

"We both have lives here in Luxendarc now," Yew shook his head. "At least nine months is a long time to be away."

"Yew, I-"

" _Je suis tres desolé, ma cheré."_ he frowned. "Not right now, at least.

* * *

The next morning, Magnolia hardly spoke through breakfast and the walk to headquarters, trying in vain to hide that she was downcast. It broke Yew's heart to see his wife like this. As if that weren't enough, they happened to pass a particular house when a little girl went running down the steps.

"Sophie," her father cried after her. "Darling, you forgot your lunch!"

"Ah!" the girl cried, turning back to take the paper sack from her father's hand. "Thank you, Daddy."

"You're welcome," the man smiled. "Now, have a good day at school."

"And you have a good day at work, Daddy. I love you." Sophie hugged her father.

"I love you, too." And, with that, father and daughter parted. Out of the corner of his eye, Yew saw Magnolia's lip begin to curl down, and that she was fighting putting a hand to her heart.

Magnolia's mood did not improve much over the coming days. There was little Yew could say to lift his wife's spirits, and it reflected in her combat. She still held her own, but her guard was down more than usual.

"Do you think I'm being completely unreasonable?" Yew asked Janne one day on break, having told him the entire story.

"Maybe not _completely_ ," his friend answered.

"I'm only thinking of her," Yew insisted.

"I know," Janne assured. "But, think of it from her perspective."

"I have," Yew sighed. "You think I don't want children, too? Because I do, but I just think Magnolia's health and safety should come first."

"Right," Janne nodded. After a slight pause, he spoke again. "You know, things have been pretty steady 'round here lately. Not much for us to do."

"Then, do you think," Yew asked. "That you and Sir Nikolai could-"

"Handle things were you to, say, take an extended visit to the moon?" Janne impishly raised an eyebrow. "Yes- but on one condition."

"What's that?" Yew wondered.

"I get to be the kid's godfather," his friend answered with a grin.

"I think that can be arranged," Yew returned the smile. "Thank you, Janne."

"Forget about it," Janne waved him away. "Just go tell your wife."

Magnolia herself went on break then, and Yew walked to meet her halfway.

"Magnolia," he called.

"Yes, Yew?" his wife answered.

"Well, I was just thinking…" Yew started. "As long as we've known each other now, I still haven't been to the moon. I think it's time we fix that- maybe take an extended visit?"

"Extended?" Magnolia raised an eyebrow. "Just how long?"

"I thought, maybe nine months, give or take?"

"I-" Magnolia started, stunned. "Yew, are you saying…?"

Her husband nodded in answer, a wide grin on his face.

"But, our duties here-"

"Will be taken care of," Yew assured.

"Oh, Yew," the woman threw herself on her husband. "I'm so happy."

"I am, too," Yew returned the embrace, contentedly smiling.

* * *

Nine months and two weeks later, Edea, her fiancé, Agnès, Tiz, Janne and Sir Nikolai were all gathered outside Geneolgia Manor. The household's master and mistress had just returned from the moon, and had invited everyone to come and meet the new member of the family. After being admitted by Alfred, the group anxiously waited in the parlor. Finally, they saw Magnolia and Yew exit from their chamber and descend the stairs, a small babe in her arms.

"I'd like you all to meet our daughter," she smiled. "Aurora."

"She's beautiful," Agnès smiled.

"And," Yew stepped out from behind his wife, carrying a bundle himself. "Her sister, Amelie."

"Twins?" Edea gasped. "That's so amazing!"

"Why, Yew, you little dickens," Janne teased.

"Congratulations to you both," Nikolai grinned.

"Thank you," Yew returned the smile. "We couldn't be happier."

 ***AN: Full disclosure, the next chapter might be the last before I start a story I have planned for the kids. Our beloved heroes will still be present, of course! I might have to do it this way, or else this story might become nothing more than filler. Or should the kids' adventure be included in this same story? I think it'd be better separate.***

 ***P.S.: I have a couple of "deleted scenes" from BEE. Would anyone be interested in a chapter dedicated to those? Lemme know in the reviews! Thanks for everything!***


	8. Bravely Ever After

***AN: So, another** ** _extrememely_** **short one, but I hope you still enjoy!***

It was several months later before all the Heroes of Light found time to spend together. The Geneolgias had more than enough room to host their friends and their respective families for a long weekend in Gathelatio. The adults were chatting in the parlor, Til playing with Olivia on the floor, when a cry was heard from upstairs.

"Is that 'Amelie is hungry' or 'Aurora needs to be changed?'" Yew asked his wife.

"That's Richard waking up," Edea answered, standing. Her and Ringabel's son was a surprise honeymoon baby, not much younger than the Geneolgia twins. "He does _not_ like napping."

"He and Amelie both," Yew sighed.

"It gets better, I promise," Agnès held back a giggle.

"Easy for you to say," Edea scoffed with a grin. "You and Tiz have, like, _angel children._ "

"You obviously haven't seen the fits Til throws when I go out to the field for the day," Tiz chuckled.

"Dinner is served," Alfred announced at that moment. With that, the adults regrouped in the dining room, Tiz and Agnès putting their toddlers in high chairs before seating themselves. Edea joined the group slightly late, a bleary-eyed Richard on her hip. The friends made light banter over the meal, getting caught up on events. The room was filled with light and laughter, the way Yew always liked it. It seemed surreal that, after everything that had happened, whether in the past few years or just the past few months, he and his extended family could all sit together for a nice supper.

"This is quite the tranquil scene," Ringabel noted, as if reading Yew's mind. "All of us, here together, aside family and loved ones alike, sharing a meal. We all have our health, and a bright future ahead of us for ourselves and our children. We are all certainly blessed."

"Look at you," his wife teased. "Being all touchy-feely."

"I would propose a toast," he continued, raising his glass. "To Providence."

When everyone raised an eyebrow, Ringabel corrected himself.

"Not the god, mind," he chuckled nervously. "But, rather, fate- as a friend of mine from another world would put it, the invisible ties that bind us and bring us together. I wouldn't have mine tied to anyone but you all here."

"Hear, hear," Tiz chorused, raising his own glass. "To being together."

"To being together," everyone repeated, glass meeting glass in a shrill harmony.

This is not the end of our heroes' story, but, the beginning. Each step they take in life will bring new challenges that they will face together, testing their bonds and making them stronger. Whatever their future holds, there can be no doubt that our happy band of heroes lived…

 _Bravely Ever After._

* * *

"Another fifteen years of waiting," Perrie sighed where she hid in shadows. "But, I'm certain that will feel like but a day to you, milord.

"Be patient, Lord Ouroboros," Perrie pleaded. "Your time is still at hand. Have faith. Your servant shall not fail you again."

" _See that you don't, Tromperie."_ a voice inside her replied.

 _The End?_

 ***AN: That's it, folks! Thank you all for your support as I've been writing this! I hope to see you all as we rejoin our favorite characters in their next adventure, "Heroes of Light: The Next Generation" -which is still a working title. I mean, I think it's fine, but it needs a little more** ** _oomph, n'est-ce pas?-_** **Anyway, until next time, thank you again for following, favoriting, and reviewing!***


	9. Deleted Scenes

Deleted Scenes

 ***AN: The story itself is over; this is simply a compilation of scenes I had written for BEE but removed for one reason or another. As these were not the final product, there may be grammar and/or spelling errors. In any case, I hope you enjoy!***

The first scene I deleted was from the early version of "The Five Stages of Yew." In it, when Nikolai suggested that Janne summon Edea to come help, Janne insisted on going to get her in person. This hinted at a Jannedea subplot that floated around in my head for a while, but I later abandoned it. In this scene, I also hinted at the idea that maybe some people in Eternia still don't fully trust Edea after her betrayal in Bravely Default. All of this was scrapped, however, and, it seems I even completely lost the text itself.

* * *

"Ringabel's Orders"

 ***This takes place immediately after the heroes take off in pursuit of Agnès's captors' airship. Near the end of "A Miraculous Birth," I wanted to have a plot twist involving one of the main characters. Ringabel immediately came to mind, since he is the one we see the least of these days. While this scene would have served for an amazing plot twist, I feel it put too much of a shadow over Tiz than there was already, and that it changed the tone for the rest of the story. Not only that, an event like this might affect the dynamic between Ringabel and the rest of the group forever, which I would never want. All of this is why I ultimately chucked this scene.***

"How… how did she seem?" Ringabel asked.

"Last I saw her," Tiz replied, "She collapsed in the arms of that goon. I don't know if…"

"This wasn't supposed to happen," Ringabel frowned. "It shouldn't have come to this… I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"What are you talking about?" Tiz asked. "None of this is your fault."

"But it _is,"_ his friend insisted.

"You couldn't have known-"

"But I _did_ ," Ringabel cried, putting a hand to his face. After a stunned silence, Tiz finally spoke.

"You…" he could barely move his slacked jaw. "You _what?"_

"The Dimensional Bureau was made aware of the existence of another cryst-fairy," the Planeswarden explained. "Being the only woman in recent history to successfully perform the Rite of Awakening, we knew it would go after Agnès. I came and took you away from your home to leave an opening, to draw the cryst-fairy out so we could track her and destroy her before any damage could be done."

"You… you _let this happen?"_ Tiz's face turned red. "How could you?"

"Tiz, I-"

"Agnès and the baby might both be dead," Tiz growled. "And the last thing she would have seen is me rushing to her from across a field, only to collapse in the arms of her captor. There is no excuse."

"It wasn't supposed to be like this," Ringabel insisted. "We couldn't predict that it would be this hard to track the cryst-fairy after she had made a move. We thought we'd have rescued Agnès much earlier."

"How could you take that risk?" Tiz demanded. "How could you, knowing that two lives were at stake?"

"The fate of this world and all those parallel to it hung in the balance," Ringabel insisted. "It was a calculated risk, and we thought that it would end in our favor."

"We've been like family to you ever since you had amnesia," Tiz growled. "How could you follow through with this plan?"

"I'm not given the luxury of defying orders," Ringabel answered. "Agnès and her child were but two lives amidst billions throughout the multiverse, the Bureau said."

Tiz walked closer to the helm where Ringabel stood at the wheel. The latter slightly turned to face him, only to double over when Tiz's fist met his stomach.

"I need some time alone," Tiz said, walking towards the cabin doors.

"Tiz," Yew reached out, only to be held back by Magnolia. The door slammed behind Tiz, leaving the other three in silence.

"I suppose I deserved that," Ringabel groaned, righting himself.

"I've never seen him like this," Yew frowned.

"He's never potentially lost his wife and child before," Magnolia noted. "It's understandable that that's his breaking point, especially given the… extraneous circumstances."

There was silence once more-

*End (I didn't complete this)*

* * *

"Alternate Starkfort Arrival"

 ***This, of course, takes place when the group arrives in Eisenberg. I mostly wanted this as an excuse to have more panicked running, and to have a quick, fun exchange between Tiz and the Shieldbearers. Reading it again, though, it felt a little forced, and, I soon discovered there was a sandy shore perfect for the Eschalot right next to Starkfort, negating the need for Datz, Zatz, and Goodman's involvement, which I would have needed to have kept up with for the rest of the chapter, when there really was no place for them.***

As always, the Eschalot was docked at the old house by the sea. Tiz lead the way, running north. The gates on either side of the bridge were closed, so the group had to stop at Eisen Bridge to gain permission to pass.

"Tiz Arrior," Commander Goodman, captain of the Shieldbearers, greeted upon their arrival. "This is a surprise. To what do we owe this visit?"

"I'm sorry, Commander Goodman," Tiz replied. "There's no time for pleasantries. We need permission through the western gate to Starkfort. Is it still unoccupied?"

"Well, yes," Commander Goodman answered. "Of course, you'll be granted access. But, what do you-"

"Tiz!" a voice called out. Zatz approached with fellow Shieldbearer Datz. "What are you all doing here?"

"Hi, guys," Tiz greeted. "Nice to see you, but if you want to talk, you'll have to keep up."

With that, he and his group began running northwest to Starkfort. Sure enough, they were followed by Tiz and Ringabel's former brothers-in-arms.

"What's going on?" Datz asked.

"Agnès has been kidnapped," Magnolia answered.

"Again?" the young man said incredulously.

"Yes," Yew confirmed. "Now, Tiz, I'm just going to ask the obvious why are we running? What's at Starkfort?"

"Agnès," Tiz replied. "Think about it. If she's alive, she needs rest and medical attention- her captors would still need her to perform the Rite of Awakening, after all. We saw their airship fly here to Eisenberg, and what place in this region has better defenses than Starkfort? It's abandoned, and it's close enough to Hartschild for the fairy's goon to keep it supplied."

"It seems a little too easy, _non?"_ Magnolia asked. "Their ship disappeared cleanly. Why would they hide here in Eisenberg when they could get anywhere they wanted?"

"With the state Agnès is in," Tiz answered, "They need the closest roost they can get. Starkfort is it. If Agnès is alive, that's where she'll be."

"You can count on our support," Zatz promised.

"Thank you," Tiz nodded. "We may need it."

The had barely set when the group arrived outside Starkfort.

 ***There is a "deleted scene" I never wrote. I had the idea that Olivia would be stillborn, reviving when Agnès held her. This would mostly only served to be an extra dramatic scene, but, at that point, I felt it was unnecessary, and that poor Agnès and Tiz had been through enough and deserved a break.***


End file.
